Wild Wind at Dressrosa
by Paulie MickeyJ
Summary: AU: Doflamingo has troubles- to govern Dressrosa, collect taxes for King, a womanizing Secretary, a stupid Brother, an angry Wife & a Rebelling Son romancing the Biggest Troublemaker- a Wayfaring Godless Curio-Shopkeeper, who is storming the calm streets & Law's heart is hell bent to unite with the Wild Wind called Monkey D Luffy- tale of food, books, friendship & love. (LawLuffy)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

The night was dark like any other night in the small town of Dressrosa. Lit by twinkling stars, the wind blew harsher than its regular pace fluttering the pink curtains arrogantly at the blonde man trying to take a small nap, blocking the rays from the lamp by hiding his eyes under the thick book he was reading half an hour ago. The wooden frame of the windows rattled and hissed at the blonde man tired from the day's paper work. When he did not reciprocate, the wind mischievously poked his wife's brass framed photograph, kissing it on the brown burnished table echoing a loud 'thud' around the big room.

No he was not getting any sleep and the man removed the book from his face. He raised his aching back from the comfortable arm chair and dropped his long legs on the cold floor from their slumber on visitor's chair. The wind cheered up and flew the pink curtains higher. The tall man adjusted the pink fur coat on his shoulders and erected his spine to greet the wailing wind.

Mayor DonQuixote Doflamingo of Dressrosa stood up wide awake from his arm chair, picked up his wife's photograph placing it back between the leather bound books with respect and dragged his feet towards the windows, while the pink curtains kept mocking and growling at him without mercy.

Being a Mayor, Doflamingo had tons of responsibilities, he had a town to look after, a King to answer, taxes to be collected, fields to clean, forest to be fenced, woods to be distributed and yet no one looked back at him with a smile. All he wanted was a smile. Doflamingo was a troubled man, at forty six he was father to a rebelling twenty eight year old doctor, a brother to stupid man younger by five years tripping at every step that got conned and tricked by school kids, a boss to a womanizing secretary and husband to a really angry wife. If anything Doflamingo could pray for to the god sitting on east to his building, he would ask the great father to keep his troubles minimum.

But as the man in pink fur coat walked towards the violent windows wolfing at him, the real trouble was approaching towards him in fiery red. Doflamingo bared out his blonde head to look properly at the shape of red walking slowly towards him. Two small figures covered in red hood were being pushed by the raging wind towards his house, each figure held the hood tightly with one hand, the knuckles had turned white while other hand pulled the a big cart covered in black canvas, behind them which braved the wind with them equally as they pulled it harder.

It was a strange night, the Mayor wondered, the stars were visible yet the wind was blinding his vision as he fixed his glasses up his sharp nose. He pulled out his long hands towards the metal rings on the window and the wind bit his fingers like a loyal dog protecting its master.

The wind was maddening; Doflamingo's good heart prayed and recalled the words from scriptures that warned of a maddening wind. The holy book spoke of a Wild Wind that would turn in to a hungry storm and carry away humans' ability to think and act. It would turn every human blind to morality, good will, hope and delve them into hell. This was the very same wind that bit him. Doflamingo looked at the figures in red with suspicion, from the west window of his third floor office room; Doflamingo could see the red One and half story building conspiring with the wind to tease him.

The figures in red parked their big cart in front of that wicked building. Had any man ever heard of a one and half storey building in their life? No, but in this very Town of Dressrosa stood one, opposite to the house of god on East. It was a weird red building with a ground floor and three dwarf rooms above, owned by a certain red haired, Doflamingo once went school with. The wind now slashed the long ink stained fingers and Doflamingo hurried to pull the windows to its latch, he curled his left fingers on the ring.

The taller figure out of the two in red turned around below, a tanned face and dark haired boy smiled at Doflamingo. The smaller figure besides him waved a hand at Doflamingo, who was a man of scriptures smiled and waved back to the figures in red. But quickly he shut the window. No, this was not the smile he wanted or dreamed of. It was wayfaring smile he feared most. The wild wind had entered his peaceful town. The eyes of the taller figure were burning, he swore they were burning and emitting madness. One glimpse was all, the Mayor required to know a human. Doflamingo dropped his pink coat on the padded arm chair and walked towards his bedroom.

He opened the doors; the huge pink bed stared at him. He flopped on it and the warmth that waited for him for last twenty nine years on other side was not here. He was alone, his family was being tempted by the wild wind and god was testing him, his test was to resist the ministration of the boy in red hood. That night Doflamingo found the reason of his life, to protect the innocent town from the west wind residing in the eyes of the figure in red.

* * *

The country had a long history of being protected by the great royal family of Riku. It had heritage of dance, music, drama, art and a religion to cherish. The literature was pride of this nation and peace was its ultimate motto, every subject knew it by their heart. But Dressrosa was boring. Yes it was boring, it lacked entertainment and zeal for man born with wit. With this thought Red Hair Shanks slept on the balcony-roof of his One and half building.

His red One and half building had become a landmark, an urban legend. Some called it the house that kept demons. Some had tales of hearing the voice of a non-existent dead wife Shanks had married in his youth. Another fellow had hyper-imaginative brain; the fellow stayed here two months and wrote seven books under the title of The Chronicles of One and half house!

In honesty, Shanks had run out of money making the ground floor, since the design was for a shop he had to make a space for sleeping at that point his old man was alive and well. So he scrapped all his loose money, sold his army gun at double prize to an antique collector and gambled few nights. The end result was the dwarf rooms- Three low ceiling rooms with no doors but walls that had big rectangle chunks missing at middle and big 'Windows' with iron panes. Somehow he managed to convince the architect to put a bathroom on the left and rest somehow followed. A funny journey in Shanks' own term.

He painted the inside of the only room he used now and then into pink with help of leftover paint from Mayor's office. The rest of the house was painted in red on outside because a passing group of nomads had no space to carry the old huge drums of paint in their ship. He painted the house with the custard paints which gave a moldy texture to his walls. 'A work of art' the town artist Yassop had commented when he came to drink over. Shanks knew his friends right and hence he always had favours pouring in now and then.

Yet his life was boring, at forty five he had no family to fall back on to and go vacationing, two houses to look after, no great witty friend in this town, no god to save his soul. He was a single man who lacked entertainment and kept looking for it in every nook and corner. The wild wind blew over him. It was calling him to move, to jump to leap, to laugh. It was asking him to stay awake tonight, as the wild wind did not allow him to hug his lashes Shanks twisted on the blue mat and curled up the sheet he covered the mat with. Shanks kept looking at the star filled night and his head sunk in the pillow. His call had come. His entertainment was moments away.

The door at the ground floor was being hammered by two different fists, this reminded him of the broken bell. Shanks rolled from the makeshift bed and stood up on his feet. The thumping refused to stop and Shanks couldn't stop but laugh, it was an odd hour for guest. It was the time for paid lovers, cheap ale, crunching beds. The people below were in hurry like the wild wind that was pushing the owner down the narrow spiral stairs. Shanks walked down the wooden stairs and pulled his black shirt over his shoulders from the hook behind the flaky door.

As Shanks opened, he couldn't help but smile. The West Wind had visited him finally. Two figure in red hood looked at him with similar big dark liquid eyes and smile."Well.. How may I help you?" Shanks asked.

"We want to rent this place" both figures spoke in unison with a smile and a cart covered in black canvas greeted them.

"And you are?" Shanks smiled this was interesting moment in Shanks life. "I am Monkey D Luffy and this is Monkey D Lamy" a young man pulled down his red hood and helped his partner a little girl undo her hood. "Where are you guys from?" Shanks asked.

"Well we have lived in many places. We were in Long Ring for last one year. Before that we were in Aruba, before that in Amazon Lily, before that where were we Lamy?" the boy looked at the little girl. "Jaya, Skypeia, Logue town, san.." the girl smiled at Shanks thinking hard. "Wow, that's lots of places! But I expect cash and I cannot, provide space for that Cart!" Shanks looked behind at the road where a black-cart now was talking with the wind.

"Oh yes.. of course! Don't worry about the cart, it will vanish by day time, we pay in cash always" the guy named Luffy pulled out a red pouch from his brown satchel and handed a crumbled rolled up bundle of notes in Shanks's hand. "It's more than enough for the shop" Shanks looked at crumbled papers. "We want a room above too" Lamy the girl smiled. "There are three dwarf rooms above. You can have two of them" Shanks put the money in his trousers and smirked. "Great" the taller clapped his hands. "The cart will vanish you say?" Shanks asked.

"Oh yeah.. Lamy and I here we can do magic with tools, we will dissemble the cart by dawn... Right Lamy?" Luffy asked. "Yes!" Lamy dropped her red hood on the dusty chair and pulled out a set of screwdrivers from her satchel. "I have no problem with noise, but the Pink House on North, there lives our Blonde Mayor, he might come to you complaining in morning" Shanks informed, things were getting interesting for him suddenly. "We just waved him 'Hello' minutes back" Lamy spoke.

"I am heading upstairs, this spiral stairs will lead you to your rooms above and we have water supply all day. We have a well behind the house in kitchen garden, you can use it" Shanks was already loving them. "Really.. thank you,, umm? Mister.." Luffy asked. "Shanks" the redhair smirked. "Thank you so much" Luffy hugged Shanks who found the hug comfortingly warm. Shanks hugged back and felt peace all of a sudden. "I am your owner boy and you both are not brother and sister right?" Shanks ruffled Lamy's hair breaking from the hug.

"No..." both answered in unison. "It's a long story?" Shanks asked. "The one you would enjoy with hot tea and biscuits tomorrow" Luffy winked. "I like you Mr Luffy" Shanks smiled. "Thank you" Luffy blushed and Lamy pinched Luffy once Shanks walked upstairs.

"Let's get to work Lamy!" Luffy sits on his knees and kisses Lamy on the cheeks. "Yosh.. let's do it" Lamy kissed Luffy back on the cheeks. Both now free of their hoods walked out to the giggling cart talking to the crazy wind. "This place is cold, I bet it hardly breezes here and its boooring" Lamy began unbolting the first joint. "That's why we are here, to bring sunshine, fun and wind" Luffy began unloading the cart with heavy boxes. "Let wind take its course" Luffy grinned.

Shanks fell asleep half an hour later on his makeshift bed when the sound of the hammer and screws turned into lullaby. He was going to have an interesting year ahead that was his happy thought before his eye lashes fell in slumber.

* * *

Doflamingo found he was unable to read the fourth word in the third sentence of fifth paragraph on page forty three. He was stuck on one particular word 'Wind' and his mind drifted to and fro towards the One and half storey red house and the staining photo-frame of his wife as he peeped out the window. The cart was gone, no trace of big black canvas covering the cart remained. The wild wind was wilder and to Dolamingo's surprise the sun was brighter. The window below on the red house was covered in newspaper, the dirty red brick steps leading inside the shop was swept clean. The door bell was fixed and the dirty sign board left by previous shopkeeper was gone.

There was change right in front of his eyes and Doflamingo was not aware of it. The glass entrance in shop now wrapped in newspaper opened and a young girl and a boy walked out. Both of them now looking at the newspaper wrapped display window, their hands resting on their hips identically. Their left knee bent into small arc, their right legs erect, feet clad in slippers and both laughing their hearts out.

"Ah.. you are looking at them!" Doflamingo's current trouble entered his office talking happily. "Sanji! You are late like again!" Doflamingo scolded his blonde secretary. "Sorry.. Mayor! I have a father and a brother to cook for in morning, sad ladies to cheer up. On top of that you won't let me smoke inside the office, I had to take my fill before I started typing on that rickety shit you called typewriter! I mean buy me a better typewriter, I swear it will not fuck up your accounts to King!" Sanji was arrogant but efficient a reason Doflamingo could not fire him.

"Proper language boy! I am not only the Mayor of this town but your uncle too!" oh yes Sanji was his nephew and only connection to rest of his family. His younger brother was Sanji's father, and Doflamingo's son lived with them. The actual reason he could not let Sanji go- family!

"Ah you are staring at them.. That guy is Luffy and the girl is Lamy" Sanji began the war with letters as clicking letters began crying. "How do you know them?" Doflamingo asked. "Where there is a lady, I make sure to introduce myself" Sanji huffed. "You dare not..." Doflamingo grumbled. "Relax she is just a child" Sanji glared. "They are nice bunch, friendly, happy country folks with nomadic blood, you should invite them to God's House!" Sanji smirked.

"Right I should, as a Mayor I must talk to them" Doflamingo picked his pink coat and began walking out of his door. "Don't come back grumbling" Sanji waved Doflamingo. As soon as blonde was gone, Sanji pulled out his tobacco stick from his boots and lit it up.

"No... it's the goddess of Sun" the girl stomped her foot on the dust as she drew on the newspaper covered door. "Sun is a god.. Moon is goddess! Nature is goddess too" the taller bonked the girls head. "Nooo... it's a goddesss" the girl complained and pointed her brush at the taller. "I think tonight we will sit for mythology lesson" the taller stoked his hair free chin. "Okay.. okay.. forgive me it's god! A god" the girl pouted.

"Good morning" Doflamingo spoke from behind. "Good morning" both spoke in unison turning around. "I am DonQuixote Doflamingo, the Mayor of Dressrosa and your man to seek any help" Doflamingo smiled and bowed his head. "Hello, this is Monkey D Lamy and I am Monkey Luffy" Luffy grinned.

"As the mayor and member of god's house, I would invite you to join our house of prayer behalf of the whole community" Doflamingo smiled in a hope against hope. He had a feeling Luffy would refuse without hesitation. "I am happy for the invitation, Lamy is free to attend the prayer house" Luffy patted Lamy's head. "God's house is welcoming home for a young pair of siblings like you both" Doflamingo tried to convince Luffy.

"He is not my brother" Lamy laughed. "I am sorry, are you cousins or two family less kids living together as siblings, pardon my language" Doflamingo was stunned. "No... no.. you are mistaken like rest, she is my daughter" Luffy was laughing. "Oh.. I am sorry...You sir, look very young and I am sorry for your loss, to be a widower at such young age is terrible" Doflamingo was yet to register the first wave of shock when the second wave attacked him. "No..." Luffy's eyes grew large. "Umm you are divorced Sir?" Doflamingo had a small frown forming in confusion now. "No.. listen to me please" Luffy pleaded.

"My mom is not dead!" Lamy jumped in anger. "You see.. her mother is well and alive and travelling somewhere around the country, we never married and I hope my daughter can attend prayer house" Luffy asked with stretched voice. "Mayor? Mister Mayor?" Luffy waved his hands at the frozen man in front of him. "Yes.. yes... a child is pure... she must come I insist" Doflamingo forced a smile. The wild wind in Luffy's eyes stared at him with no expectation or fear of god. If he could not keep Luffy subdued, he would try to save the child. "Good day sir, and take care young lady" Doflamingo walked away.

Shanks enjoyed the first dose of entertainment from his tenants as he watched Doflamingo leave stunned and confused. Shanks reclined on the railings of the roof and scanned for fellow audience who must have seen Doflamingo turn around in uncertainty and his eyes found one. On far corner on narrow north lane a tall dark haired doctor was walking towards his blonde father when his eyes fell on the short laughing guy who had somehow drained the colour away Doflamingo's face. The doctor had decided to wait behind the electric pole and see his father dry out of colour and turn pale. The dark haired guy was interesting as he kept Doflamingo shocked and afraid. Doctor Trafalgar Law was going to have a good time watching the new member of the town. Law's shadowed eyes met Shanks, both nodded in an agreement. The Wild Wind, Doflamingo feared with all his heart was here at Dressrosa. Shanks and Law were going to enjoy the storm that Doflamingo had to face soon with advent of Monkey D Luffy.

Wild Wind was finally blowing in the calm streets of Dressrosa.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

Disclaimer- Nope not my Manga Series!

I have been down.. badly down, so I need a cheerful story for myself.

Dedicated to Lionel Orlando for being a great support in my bad times.

To all my buddies, under. that. sun, Daydreamfox, Dulce Tiramisu, Pachyun, Psychotitron, Out-thereinparadise, Illumi Senri, Nachtwolke, Lunaskye hope you like it...

This Story is heavily inspired from the film Chocolat. The one where Johnny Depp is a guitar playing hippie. The setting of my Dressrosa is much like from the film Amelie.

Stay Tuned to find about Luffy's shop and Law's love and Doflamingo's troubles.

Reviews are always good for us,

Pardon for Typos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

Luffy could see shinny pair of eyes peeping through the curling newspaper at the edge of display window. After years of travelling he was used to humankind's most notorious habit- Curiosity. The great scriptures warned of Curiosity and that's what Luffy sold. Curiosity was sister to Temptation, Luffy was always conscious about what he sold, it was Curiosity. Luffy ignored the brown pair of eyes peeping and continued hammering the wall. His grand old wall clock was going to hang there.

"Lamy, please hand me the clock we stole from Grandpa's" Luffy eyes focused on the nail and Lamy stood up from the floor. "You know that is expensive watch papa, if great-grandpa complains to peacekeepers we will be in prison!" Lamy paddled towards the red box placed on the wooden counter. "Clock, not watch child he won't, he is old and crazy but not insane. I wouldn't have stolen it had he given it me when I asked him. I mean the clock was getting rusted in that storeroom for years now. We rescued it! Rather you did" Luffy turned around smiling at Lamy.

"I am fast and smart!" Lamy cheered. "Oh yeah…. The smartness sure comes from your mama!" Luffy looked at his daughter with admiration. "Papa here you go" Lamy handed Luffy an old wall clock with two brass hands and one broken second's hand. "Thank you!" Luffy placed it on the wall.

"Many people are peeping in today!" Lamy giggled and Luffy jumped from the chair and walked towards the kitchen cum storeroom attached behind the shop. "Where ever we go, why do people peep in our shop papa?" Lamy asked paddling behind Luffy.

"Curiosity, the desire to see what's hidden, the thought to know what's in forbidden books, the inkling to cross the fenced area to see what's on other side. The world run's on curiosity. We provide that medium and people become curious in every town we go. Everybody falls prey to curiosity, like I can see some curious person has eaten half of the contents in the pickle jar on the left shelf, despite me asking her not to, but should I call it curiosity or temptation or theft?" Luffy looked at Lamy who pretended to unheard him, Luffy picked up the sack of apples and poured them on the big work table left by previous shopkeeper.

"Time to make apple chips" Luffy pulled a pouting Lamy by the waist and sat her on the table. "Papa, how long will we stay here?" Lamy asked snatching one red juicy apple rolling on the dark table. "Depends on how long we can keep the town curious and happy" Luffy smiled. "From next week, I am enrolling you in the school though" Luffy ruffled Lamy's hair. "Where they will teach me about the wrongs of Wild Wind and how we should not get crazy!" Lamy puffed her cheeks and emitted the voice of her last School Head Master. "Lamy… he taught you other things too" Luffy said in a heavier voice.

"Sorry.." Lamy pouted. "Okay have we counted all the items we bought with us?" Luffy asked chopping the apples. "Yes" Lamy nodded. "Day after tomorrow our suppliers will come and drop rest of the things, we will be good to reopen business in four days" Luffy grinned. "Will you make the streets happy again?" Lamy asked. "The streets are happy, we have to make the inhabitants happy" Luffy looked at his daughter with a mysterious smile. "Papa you are planning again" Lamy smiled at her father. "Planning! And me?" Luffy's eyes grew large. "True mom says you are in capable planning!" Lamy laughed. "I agree with the woman on this matter" Luffy smirked.

* * *

"Doctor-san, he has been refusing medicine for four days now" an old woman lamented near Law's arms. "Let me talk to him" Law pats the woman's hand. "I hope you have a good reason" Law sighed opening his medical box. "Grandpa, why are you not taking the medicines?" Law sits on the small stool placing the open box on the bed and asks the old man pouting like a child. "It's bitter!" the man pouted more. "If you don't drink the medicine I give, trust me I have to cut you open and fix your stomach infection" Law sighed. "I would prefer dying over drinking that vile thing! Have you ever tasted the medicine you make brat! Its poison! Pure Poison!" the old man grumbled.

"Fine, Granny… let him die in pain. When his infection will spread throughout his stomach, harm his liver and spoil his body burry him. Since he doesn't love you anymore you can marry old Riku from Sunflower Streets" Law stands up shutting his medical box and looks at the weeping woman. "If you think you have the right to die this way feel free to not undergo any treatment! Bitter medicine will not kill you, but your stubbornness will!" Law will never sugarcoat the truth.

"How long will he be stable, if he doesn't take medicine?" the old woman asks. "Depends on his arrogance Granny" Law walks out of the small house. "I know you are doing best for him, but could you not make something that is less bitter" the old woman asked looking down. "I have been trying" Law bows to the woman and leaves the small house decorated in flowers.

Law was angry with Dressrosa, he was always an angry bird in this town and everybody knew it. He was basically a loner, he hardly had people to talk of his age, the ones he knew were like him and he did not have people who could intrigue him enough. He regretted returning to Dressrosa after finishing his Medical School. But he had to return when his father's letter begged him to comeback, to Law's horror the only doctor in the town was him and this was his reason to stay here. He was angry with people for being stubborn and stupid over illness. The worst patients were children and old people. It was easy to make people in between both category drink or swallow their bitter medicine. But the other categories hated anything bitter! The children cried and the elders cussed.

For last four years Law had been trying to make his medicine less bitter. He could not use sugar, he tried honey but it failed on many levels, camphor left a strange smell, diluting the drinks with spring water left an itching aftertaste. He was so angry; on top of the patient troubles, he had trouble in family.

Having a Mayor for father was never easy. Doflamingo was good man, Law knew it, but his goodness was irritating. His mother was angry with his father and in her anger she was travelling around the country. Their only communication was through Law. He was the one writing letters and delivering those behalf of both. On top of that his father wanted him to marry a suitable girl as soon as possible.

Law still did not understand which part of his sentence- 'I do not fancy women, I am attracted to men' does his father not understand! If his father wanted to marry someone it should be Sanji, his cousin brother. The blonde was a first class womanizer. Though he was just twenty three, he was in love with girls of sixteen as well as women of sixty. Sanji just loved women! According to Law Sanji required a wife to keep him grounded and happy.

But the other trouble Law dealt with was his uncle Corazon, Sanji's father a clumsy architect who had signed a pact with gods to be Law's regular patient. Every other day the man came with cuts, scars, burns, bruises, infection, bleeding and what not. Corazon was a trouble magnet. And Law lived with Corazon and Sanji because living with his own father was painful.

As Law walked past Shanks's One and Half red Building he saw the old unused shop plastered in newspaper from inside. The nomad boy was doing his best to intrigue the population. It would be a lie if Law denied his own attraction towards the short guy. He yet had to know his name. Law was not going anywhere, so he could take it easy and slow until the shop opened. His eyes looked at the new Sign Board hanging by the old iron bar. The old wood was painted in red and on it the words _**Laughmaker's**_ was written in silver. So Law would wait till the _**Laughmaker's**_ opened its door to him.

As Law began retracing his path, he saw a glimpse of the dark haired guy through one of the curling newspapers at the display window. The guy with dark hair was crushing something in a stone grinding bowl with a small stone club, his hair held back by a red band and his skinny hands working with seriousness. The sight made Law run out of his breath. He was going to talk to him soon. Law hurried off as he did not want his father or Sanji to find him attracted to a new guy in town.

* * *

"I heard you rented your haunted house to a nomad?" Shanks was patted hard on the back by Yasopp, the town artist. "Yeah, but he is not a nomad but a wayfarer I guess" Shanks chugged his beer. "What's the difference between both?" Yasopp was clearly drunk. "Nomads are a tribe or a moving community, but wayfarer is a single soul. I have two wayfarers as tenants" Shanks laughed.

"Stupid, all are same" the happy artist hiccupped. "Yeah.. yeah… I am surprised as a famous painter you are calling everything same" Shanks smirked. "Yup…" Yasopp hiccupped more. "Sooo….Shanksss… did I hear two wayfarer?" Yasopp asked with sloppy eyes.

"Yup" Shanks drank his third glass. "Yo Shanks, tell about the nomads, who are the people you are renting out too" another man from corner table asked. "Yeah… what shop is the boy opening?" Shanks was now begin attacked with questions. "A curio shop.. I guess" Shanks smirked. "What's a curio shop?" another yelled. "I don't know how to put it in words, the boy is hammering the wall one moment, putting up bookcase near the stairs, scrubbing the floor, fixing the kitchen, chopping apples, planting things in my barren kitchen garden, pumping water out of the tube-well as well the well, reading books to the little girl, whatever it is, it should be good I guess. Rent matters to me most" Shanks was now laughing at Yasopp's hanging jaw.

"You mean a shop where we could get everything?" the waiter smiled placing Shanks the bill. "More or less" Shanks was not going to utter a single word. He found Luffy interesting, if making Luffy and his shop mysterious was going to help earn Luffy more why would he spoil the sport. It had been years Shanks had entertainment and he was not going to let it go.

"He will open the shop this Sunday, so why not take a peek" Shanks stood up placing the money on the table he smiled at Yasopp. "Sunday?" Yasopp smiled. "Yeah… goodnight gentleman" Shanks walked out taking his coat from the coat-rack.

* * *

A Shopkeeper was all it took to get on his nerves. No he was not an evil man; he was just a fearful man, a proud middle-aged man afraid of change. Sanji sighed as he saw his boss-uncle grit his teeth when Law paused on his walk in front of the 'devil building'. Sanji was a calm person in every day matter of life, except women. Doflamingo was prancing around his office and Sanji could not concentrate typing on that shitty type writer anymore. "Why is Law looking at the devil house?" Doflamingo asked.

"Let brother be" Sanji sighed again.

Why did he join work for his uncle? A question he asked every day. Answer was simple man working in kitchen was insulting. Sanji had passion for two things, cooking and woman. Sadly he could not pursue both at same time in Dressrosa. His ideal woman was one who would let him cook for her everyday and let her feed with his own hands. But Dressrosa was a shitty community town which could never digest the idea of a man cooking and earning his keep. Being cook at people's home or open a diner- it was women's job, not a man's to go to people's house to cook or feed people in big dinning halls- bullshit.

So back to the question on why he joined work for his uncle. He had a college degree that was of no use in this town, but more importantly he had clumsy father and grumpy brother to look after as well, an angry aunt to please, the best thing was he could cook for them without any of them seeing it as frowning job. He required money to look after himself too and most importantly he was the only one who could yell back at his Uncle after Law and his aunt. But the real truth was that he is the only one to keep this crumbling family together.

Sanji's father Corazon was a nice man, clumsy, forgetful, naïve but to top it all stupid. It made him wonder how his free and happy go lucky father was brother to his uptight composed uncle.

"Sanji" Doflanmingo stopped and looked at his nephew with confused eyes. "Yes" Sanji looked up. "Tomorrow you are attending the prayers" Doflamingo was back to his composed self. "No ifs and buts! Bring Law with you" Sanji huffed as soon as the word left Doflamingo's lips.

"We both know uncle Mayor! Your son will never come" Sanji pulled out his tobacco stick and placed it on his lips. "Don't smoke in here" Doflamingo hissed up. "As for me, I can't come to prayers either, Violet and I, we are going out tonight" Sanji blew the smoke in air. That was a clear no. "You are going out tonight! Why can't you come in morning?" Doflamingo regretted the question the moment he asked.

"You think after doing it whole night, we can move in morning?" Sanji stood up. He put the wooden covering on his rickety type writer and picked up his coat. "You seduced Viola? Riku's second daughter? Did she not lose her husband three months back! Should she not be mourning?" Doflamingo hissed. "No woman on earth deserves to lament for a man who left her alone even if he is dead, no man is worth three months of tears, it's long time to be in despair" Sanji grinned wearing his coat.

"It's not even four and you are leaving me!" Dofalmingo was pacing to and fro again. "I have done my work, I think as per schedule, you are to meet pretty pink priest at the prayer hall" Sanji walked out of the office exhaling clouds of smoke trailing behind him and an angry Doflamingo rushing to open the other windows.

* * *

And Doflamingo stops at his footsteps when he sees Monkey D Luffy talking with young pink haired priest. Both were laughing and having a warm time. This was the first time he saw the timid priest express so much on his face out in the open. His round glasses were resting not on his nose but above on his forehead, it was really odd in Mayor's eye. The sun had not set and Doflamingo was looking around, people were walking around the central town square. Some were looking at his home cum office building, young mothers were telling the history of the statute that stood at center of the square. Others were walking towards the sunflower streets where the vile thing called 'bar' existed.

Doflamingo resumed his walk and caught last bit of the conversation both were having. "Thank you, brother Coby, it will be good that Lamy will study under a free thinker like you" Luffy giggled. "I look forward to teach her, since she will bring various experiences to other children here" Coby rubbed his nose in embarrassment. "I hope sending Lamy to prayer house won't harm anyone's feelings, she is after all born out of wedlock" Luffy asked. "Not at all, you can join as well" Coby blushed. "Ah… Mr. Mayor" Luffy turned around to find Doflamingo again frozen in his position.

"Good evening gentleman" the mayor was fast to respond. "Evening" Luffy nodded and Coby bowed his head. "Well I think Mr. Mayor has an important business, I should not keep him waiting. By the way I open my shop tomorrow, please do visit" Luffy bowed to both and walked opposite towards the One and Half Building now glowing under the setting sun.

"You seem friendly with Mr. Luffy" Doflamingo smiled at Coby. "Yes, he is different Mayor-san" Coby resumed his smile less timid face and pulled his glasses down. "I was wandering if our prayer house began admitting non-believers, Mr. Luffy sure seems a non-believer" Doflamingo asked. "Well, I don't see why we can't invite non-believers, they are not insulting the goddess, I asked him to attend the prayer with us and he can offer his voice to the god he has faith in. You invited his daughter to join us after all" Doflamingo was surprised, to find the pink haired priest talking back to him.

"Yes.. Children are innocent" Doflamingo mused. "I was here to hand you the sermon for tomorrow" Doflamingo handed the yellow paper with neat handwriting decorating it. "Thank you" Coby mumbled. "Tomorrow is a big day" Doflamingo mumbled. "Yes it is, it's the anti- temptation day" Coby nodded his face expressionless, but timid so far, yet a defiance was growing inside him. Doflamingo knew it was the influence of Wild Wind, Coby was still a new priest, he was easy to influence, hence Doflamingo had been watching his work with prayer house personally. Yet the boy got influenced.

* * *

Doflamingo sat at the corner of the prayer hall, his eyes looking at two people simultaneously. Coby reciting out from the scriptures to worshipers, Lamy, the new member of the prayer house reading her book with absolute seriousness. The little girl was dressed in white frock with pink laces, her shoulder covered in two brunette ponytail and her lips following each word and eyes locked on the idol in center. Doflamingo smiled at her devotion, they could save the girl. The prayer house was filled with people and all had their thoughts of goddess, while his family, younger brother was nowhere to be seen, his son had given up on goddess years back and his nephew was missing like lady Viola- both were together in some part of the town, this very thought burned his temples.

The mountain goddess, the deity of Dressrosa stood at the centre. Goddess Mansherry had her eyes closed and her palms were raised and open towards the worshipper, she was goddess of fertility, goddess of love and peace and protected Dressrosa from the curse of Wild Wind. Doflamingo had put his entire stock of faith in this one goddess all his life. He had faith everything would be fixed one day.

"We should thank the goddess for her generosity, it is our duty to preserve and flourish together. We should always be humble and resist the desire to give in to the enchantment of Wild Wind. Temptation may come in forms of food hence we should resist from being greedy, forbidden books stimulate our minds in wrong way so we should be careful of fancy words and our desire to understand mysteries of the supreme leads us to rework on the body that is holy and should be left untouched, all this desire should be controlled and confessed in name of goddess and one shall be clean. Let's recall the words together, may the goddess bless us always and make us live a temptation free life. May Ethereal Peace Prevail ***" Coby spoke from the raised balcony on right and nodded to Doflamingo who was happy at the good recitation of his own words. Coby always breathed the true meaning of his words Doflamingo smiled. "Ethereal Peace" all repeated.

Lamy looked straight at Coby from her holy book next moment, her eyes locked on his, a flash of uncertainty passed through his body. Doflamingo watched the exchange of glances and realized that the child had no faith in his words she just came to prayer hall to have her own prayer, a thought that ran through Coby's mind for Luffy was now in Mayor's mind at same time. It was now Doflamingo's humane duty to save the child from her faithless attitude. With that thought the blonde man shut his book.

* * *

The moment Doflamingo stepped out of the prayer hall, he recalled a tale his wife had told him on their first night as married couple. _Once up on a time there were cruel gods who disliked humans. So to harm humanity, they created another kind of creature, a woman; hence sexes were formed creating man and woman in the world. She was sent with a box full of harmful elements, but the clever gods asked her not to open the box. But she did open to the box giving into to temptation and humanity suffered. She was tricked by goddess of Curiosity***._ Temptation, his wife had often said was the easiest way to puppet a woman.

The door of temptation was open; Lamy rushed towards now the sparkling display window, open red door with similar shinny glasses. The red sign board of _**Laughmaker's**_ was getting swayed by the wind and was looking at Doflamingo with a catlike smile.

The dirty glass around the shop were spot less, the wooden shelf in the display window repainted, each shelf was decorated in colours of various kinds and shapes.

A tray full of chocolate shaped like stars and moon smiled at the Mayor, an indigo bottle tied with silver ribbon at the nape mischievously waved at Doflamingo, old books perfectly preserved smirked at the blonde, wax idols of goddess Mansherry shinned for the tall man, flowers in old vase seek the lonely husband , upturned tea cups, engraved ceramic plates reflected his aching torso, a basketful of buns teased his suppressed hunger , a marble grinding bowl sympathize with the sad father , empty golden photoframe questions his believes, basket of sweets makes him tremble.

Outside the shop on the left of its door and right below the signboard a board was standing and shouting out the **_Today's Menu_** happily! Coffee, Blueberry cake, Jam cake, Nankhatai***, Mint tea, Apple Chips, Hot Chocolate and free stories.

Temptation was looking at Doflamingo and Monkey D Luffy was already welcoming his first customer. The old man from Greenbit street was dragging his wife towards the shop. "Hello boy" the old man smiled. "Hey there" Luffy held the hesitant old women inside. "Is this a coffee shop boy?" the old man asked. "No, grandpa, this is place where my daughter and I we make people happy" Luffy smiled.

"Happy you say?" the old lady smiled as she entered as Doflamingo watched in confusion, oldest member of his community prayer hall were first victims of temptation. "Yes granny, we are Laughmakers" Luffy waved Doflamingo his hand before slipping inside the shop.

From familiar corner Law's heart stopped when he saw the nomad boy help the old couple walk inside his café. It took him two weeks to figure out the place was far removed from a Café.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Disclaimer- No No No No,,,, I don't own ONE PIECE

I found four name for Luffy's child- Lami, Lamie, Lammy & Lamy. I am going with Lamy.

***May Ethereal Peace Prevail- It's my translation of the Hindu rather Sanskrit Chant/Mantra- Om Shanti Om. Om is seen as the wholistic word, it is suppose to imbibe the universal cosmic sounds in one word, it echoes, its soothing and the purest of all the words in world Or so I have been taught by my grandpa. Shanti means peace. The basic translation stands as either 'Let peace stay in cosmos' or simpler terms 'Eternal Peace'. I became a bit crafty and used Ethereal- pure perfect light. There is an Indian Film which calls Alien with help of 'Om'

***Woman with Box Story- Pandora's myth.

***Nankhatai- a white sugary baked biscuit kind of dry sweet thing made in India.

Castrada, Heroes-Legacy, Lionel Orlando, MiyamotoWhite, Tannylu, anna. ashiqa, kirayampi, onegirl92, Harihi, Illumi Senri, Elliona1, Pachyun, oO. Hotaru. Oo thank you for follow and favourites :D

Lionel Orlando, Illumi Senri, Harihi, daydreamfox, LunaSkye23, Son of Whitebeard guys thank you for review. Sorry I am being economical. Many complains came that I talk too much on A/N :/

Sadly I can't answer the questions, let's keep it secret okay

Complains I was PMed- That this story is a copy of Tokyosketch's Pocketful of Magic

My reply- Just read my story! It's one chapter old! Do you see magician? Do you see angry Luffy? Somehow we both are using shopkeeper themes. Get over it. If it was magical story I would put it in Supernatural

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

Sanji watched two lazy human slumped over the kitchen table each holding on to their coffee mug like oxygen mask. Sometimes the youngest blonde of the Donquixote family wanted to kick them out of the house. He decided to concentrate on slicing the tomatoes into fine seed free thin pieces. His father Donquixote Rosinate was treading on physical pain from constant falls and dreams while his elder cousin brother Law was wending on anger and bitter nightmares created of medicines he prescribed. It was an everyday picture for Sanji.

Sanji placed the finally oval shaped pieces of loaf in pan and sprinkled them with olive oil. His eyes peeped out of the window for the infinite time as he broke eggs into the white porcelain bowl, he had perfected the art of breaking eggs so well that he could look anywhere and land the yolks in bowl without breaking them. The road was still empty and fog was blanketing the view. This was the best part of his day, to wake up to cheery but mysterious morning and brew fresh coffee and prepare breakfast for two nightwalkers in disguise of human body.

Preparing breakfast for his father was not a challenge, but preparing breakfast for Law was a challenge. Sanji loved challenges. He broke away from the window and looked at his bowl, six beautiful orange yolks awaited to be spanked by him. Before the spanking began his expert hands pinched salt and pepper in them, a scoop of butter was dropped next moment. Sanji smirked as he dropped finely chopped bell pepper, carrot and onion in them.

Breakfast was meant to be the healthiest and heaviest of the three meals and Sanji lived by it, no one under his watchful eyes ever missed their meals. "Son… second cup please" the blonde father looked up. "Nope… Too much coffee will hurt your stomach. You will have breakfast in five minutes" Sanji overlooked the puppy eyes his father gave from behind the shaggy blonde hair and mixed his ingredients. He turned over the pieces of loaf in pan next and placed the sliced tomatoes on them and sautéed them. On other stove he placed another pan and dropped the egg mixture and flipped over the omelet two minutes later.

Like he promised three plates of mouthwatering breakfast sat on the table. While Rosinate grabbed the sautéed loaf first Law frowned at Sanji. "I know you hate bread; hence for you I have something else, fresh Tomatoes with herbs in crisp roll" Sanji placed a plate that had beautiful seasoned tomatoes wrapped in thin crackly crisp shell of wheat. "Thank you" Law gobbled his delight before his uncle could grab it.

"Brother have you visited the Laughmaker's?" Sanji asked out of the blue as he chummed on his egg. Law's hand froze in-between his picking up of egg and the bite, for split of a second. But he quickly recovered, but he could not escape Sanji's eyes. "No.. What will be my business with a Café?" Law chewed his eggs slowly. "It's not a Café, who gave you that impression?" Sanji asked. "But they have the Menu board outside and I saw tea cups on display" Law spoke.

"It's hard to explain, but of anything it's not an old school Café, Lamy is a fun child to talk with you will enjoy her conversation, do drop by once their coffee is excellent" Sanji winked, he had seen his brother walk by the shop every now and then for more than two weeks now. He wanted to talk to Luffy but was confused on how to approach. Sanji was not oblivious, his brother liked men and Luffy was just the kind of man his brother fell for- filled with honeyed sunshine. "When I have time I will drop by" Law spoke in a softer voice and Sanji nodded as he lit the first cancer stick of the day. Yes he agreed to the compliment he gave to Laughmaker's Coffee. Sanji needed one badly.

* * *

Dofalmingo did not know how or when his chair moved near the window, as he sipped on his black tea and munched on the hard toast his eyes fell on the One and Half building. On the roof he could see its owner sipping from his cup and the new tenant, the incarnation of wild wind laughing. As the sun rose up to glory, the fog dried up and Doflamingo could watch them clearly. It had become part of his morning routine for almost three weeks, to watch Shanks and Luffy chat over their cups of whatever they drank.

He disliked Shanks from his childhood; he was a genius of rarest kind but he was laidback, damn caring and relaxed. They studied in same school; they fought for the King under same regiment, defended its nation and contributed to its motto- Peace. But after the battle, Shanks chose to work for his father's coating business while Doflamingo studied hard to become Mayor. He disliked Shanks because the man lacked ambition. He went with the flow, had no moral obligation and lived by no rules. It was a waste of life. Yet here Shanks was acting all couple with Luffy. It was nothing unexpected from Shanks and that godless boy.

Doflamingo saw Luffy taking away the cup from Shanks and walk towards the stairs on the corner of the roof-balcony. Doflamingo gulped down the last bit of his tea and strained his neck to look at the men. Shanks reclined forward on the railing and waved his hand at Doflamingo. If anything he had learned over the years he had never learned to be impolite. Doflamingo raised his hand into a smaller hello and nodded his head. He was not a kindergartner, who would wave their hand without a worry and flaunt their grin to anyone who smiled at them. He was the Mayor of Dressrosa and Shanks was a petty business man.

Doflamingo stood up and carried his tray with empty cup and plate to the kitchen sink. Ever since his wife left the house he had asked the maid to refrain from coming to work. He angered his wife, as a deed of penance he decided to do every household work himself. It was still five days to get a reply of his letter to her. He was really sad at how things got out of control between them.

If only he knew how to calm her and earn forgiveness. Sadly he did not and this left him bitter, as bitter as the after taste of black tea turned cold by the wild wind's movement.

* * *

If Shanks was married he would have definitely wanted a son like Luffy. The boy was smart, cheerful and lived a day to fullest. It was over three weeks Luffy had moved in the house with his daughter. He would not mind a granddaughter like Lamy either. Sadly everyone knew the redhair did not love or dedicated his heart enough to reach the wedding altar.

But somehow Shanks had a feeling Luffy was replacing the role of his never present wife. It took him three days to understand the changes in his life. The boy woke up with the first cry of roosters from nearby chicken farm. He would swipe the roof-balcony and enter his big kitchen below. He would quietly put cookies to bake, lamb chops in hissing oil, skin vegetables, create butter out of milk, wipe every glass item in the shop and change the strange door hanging made out of lemon and chilies ****** and burn the earlier ones in the fireplace where strange but delicious stew was simmering. After that he would put on his red hood and slip out of the house locking it from outside.

He did all this by the strong sun's arrival. After he returned half an hour later, he takes a bath and poured water in the cool smelling plant he placed on corner of the balcony. Shanks yet had to ask the plant's name. How did Shanks know all this? The third night after Luffy's arrival, he had to stay on the docks when coating of ship took longer than expected. He entered the house at break of dawn and found Luffy busy returning back to home with his red hood on, next day Shanks peeped Luffy's routine from under his blanket.

Since then it almost became a habit for Shanks to be fed by Luffy a healthy, delicious and simple breakfast. Someday it was the stew with dried bread and strong black coffee, another day it was Luffy's special tea with ginger ****** and cinnamon rolls and mixed jam or a quick fix of leftover that tasted nothing foul in his mouth. He would often get in home and share dinner with father and daughter. But Luffy had made it a point that both Shanks and Lamy were fed a glass of milk before sleep, after both Shanks and Lamy were in bed Luffy again crept out of the house, Shanks had a good idea where he was going. Shanks should marry Luffy as soon as possible his inner self mocked him.

As Shanks saw Doflamingo leave his window he turned around to look at Luffy. His hair held back by the blue bandana and his lean body climbing up and down the spiral stairs with wet sheets. If only he could love men like he loved women Shanks would have fallen on his knees and begged Luffy to be his life partner. But he had a feeling and he could not shake it off, Luffy was attracted to him. He had to cure the attraction for Luffy's sake.

But again he felt, Luffy was a moving portal of entertainment, he talked like a naïve kid but his actions were very mature. He was moving curiosity and the whole town yet had to figure him out. People wanted to know who he was, where he was from, where was that little girl's mother. None asked and Luffy pretended to be oblivious about the curiosity he had planted in Dressrosa. Shanks was waiting to see how Luffy was going to storm the streets with his infectious smile.

"Luffy" Shanks called out, he wanted to know the boy well. "Yeah?" Luffy grinned. "On Saturday, would you like to come with to the docks?" Shanks asked him out of impulse. "In the morning?" Luffy knitted his brows. "Nah… in the afternoon, it just is an hour's stroll, I felt like I should make you meet my team" Shanks smile. "Sure! For an hour I can trust Lamy with the shop" Luffy was back to his work mood hanging the clothes.

* * *

Law regrets the moment he knocks on the old couple's door. The old man would be bickering about the bitter medicine he provides and Law would grumble in return for negligence Fabre did. The old woman would in return be sandwiched. With knowledge of possible headache Law brushed his tattooed fingers on the door.

Old Fabre was standing at the door and Law was startled! The old man was walking with stick in hand three weeks ago. Now he was standing erect without his wife Luigia's help. Law was surprised."You.. are walking on your own?" Law mumbled. "Thanks to your medicine lad" the old man sure had a tough palm for the shagging expanded body he carried.

"You took the medicine I prescribed?" Law asked in a happy voice. "Yeah.. come in .. come in boy" Fabre dragged Law inside their small cottage. "Doctor-san…" Luigia came with a tray of cookies and smearing cups of milk tea once she heard the doctor come. "Doctor-san come in..." the old woman chirped. "Your husband seems fine granny, looks like you don't have to marry old Riku" Law smiled. "Yes,, it's so sad, I could have become Queen Regent of this country too, but Fabre is in good health" Luigia place three cookies of white and pink on Law's empty, beside the cup.

"The tea is really good" Law relaxed after the fourth sip. "Try the cookies" Fabre spoke. "Yeah,… I was" Law really disliked Pink, but he could not hurt the old cheerful couple. After years this cranky couple had found some happiness and health. Law took the first bite of the cookie. No it was not overwhelmingly sweet, the pink parts were not made of stupid strawberry flavor found in departmental store. It had the sour and sweet smell of cherries, freshly plucked from the tale woods in Greenbit. In moments Law had gulped down his second cookie.

"You like it Doctor-san?" Luigia asked. "Yes.. Granny your cooking skills have improved in two weeks since my last visit. She baked good cookies but the one Law ate were divine. "Oh no… I did not make them.. I bought them from Laughmaker's and tea leaves as well. That Luffy is a wonderful cook, he even fixed up our old toaster and pressure cooker! Have you not visited the shop?" Luigia asked crossing her tiny legs and pressing her palms together on the huge sofa in pure bliss. "No.. I haven't got the time and it's a Café right?" Law asked.

"No… its Laughmaker's. It's not some café they fill the sunflower streets with" Fabre spoke. "Actually Luffy helped us with your 'Medicine' too" Luigia smiled. "Sorry? He helped you? How?" Law was surprised. "You had asked him to drink the powder with warm water right?" Law nodded to old women's query. "Well Luffy helped us with the bitter part, he asked us to bring the powder and two days later he gave colourful balls" Luigia smiled. "Balls? Colourful balls?" Law was surprised. "He warped the powder in small coulourful balls" Fabre smiled. "So you just swallowed the ball with warm water without the bitterness?" Law smiled.

"Exactly" the old couple smiled. "Excellent.. here are the rest medicine for next three weeks, after that you are a new engine in old car. But make sure Mr. Laughmaker wraps them in balls for you" Law stood up smiling. "Sure…. Visit us again" both smiled at Law affectionately. "I will, if you take your medicines properly" Law stood up with a smile.

* * *

When the green haired stoic face guy entered the shop, Luffy's smile was equally bright and open. "Welcome to Laughmaker's. How may my shop help you?" Luffy could see this guy was a muscle head, loved drinking and was of the loyal kind. "Umm.. I don't know.. I want to…" the guy had a heavy voice. "Please take a seat" Luffy rushed and offered the cushioned Mora ****** to sit. "Thanks" the green haired guy had wore a sweat green shirt and army trousers, he must have had served at the battle of Rainbow Mist five years back.

"I am Luffy" Luffy forwarded his hand to the guy. "I am Zoro" the man took Luffy's hand gruffly. "I am the town blacksmith and I run a dojo above my shop" Zoro spoke. "Cool! I was looking for a blacksmith too, I wanted to melt few of my old utensils and make something useful of them" Luffy moved to his counter and began pouring tea in a cup. "Do you like Mint or Ginger?" Luffy asked.

"Sorry?" Zoro was looking around the shop. "Which one you like Ginger or Mint? You are clearly a regular drinker so?" Luffy winked. "Anything is fine" Luffy poured the mint water in the tea. "Here, on the house, it will clear your block head" Luffy smiled. "I can pay, I may look terribly poor types, I do have stable income" Zoro frowned. "Shhh…" Luffy placed finger on his own lips and shook his head. "I know you can pay, but I want to be your friend. Paying me less for one cup won't make me poor, it's for friendship" Luffy bought his own mora and sat opposite Zoro.

"Thanks.. I am not trying to be rude" Zoro smiled, rather tried to smile. "I want to gift someone something...no.. how do I put it" Zoro scratched his head. "And that someone is class apart from you huh?" Luffy asked. "Yeah.. very and we have an age difference too and tremendous education difference" Zoro was nervous Luffy could see it in his gesture. "Have you asked them on a date?" Luffy had a feeling it was on negative scale and Zoro shook his head. "How do you plan to approach them?" Luffy asked.

"Their son attends my dojo and I think they like me" Zoro was in mess. "Why not try to win the son first? Treat him well and then approach their parent?" Luffy mumbled. "The boy looks up to me. But you see both have seen a lot, they have hard time trusting people in this town" Zoro bit his lips. "I think I have something for you" Luffy stood up from his mora and walked towards the shelf, he lightly tapped on the tin boxes as if examining the health and hearing them speak. "Ah ha.. here you are beanies" Luffy pulled out a big green tin box and a cloth pouch from other end of his counter.

Few moments later he was pouring coffee beans in the white pouch. He tied the pouch and looked at Zoro. "You have cups? Right? Decent ones? That are presentable and fancy, chique?" Luffy asked. "Yeah, Kuina used to buy now and then, I will find them" Zoro mumbled. "Kuina?" Luffy asked. "My late wife, that bitch ran the dojo" Zoro smiled, the first confident smile Luffy saw in him. "She will be proud, that you are trying to move on" Luffy threw the pouch and Zoro caught it with a proud nod.

"I am going to pay for it" Zoro stood up searching his pocket. "Yes I do want my payment, but first ask them for coffee inside your home. When you earn your date pay me for the coffee beans and buy gifts for them from me I am not moving anywhere, I work for money too.. I have a daughter to look after." Luffy grinned. "You are not brother to that little girl?" Zoro asked. "No.. not parent and child by adoption either. Daughter and father by blood" Luffy's eyes twinkled. "You can send her to my dojo, every Thursday and Tuesdays, children need little physical exercise" Zoro said seriously. "She is a ball of energy, a little self defense is good too. Let me ask Lamy and I will come see your shop as well" Luffy wiped his hand on his white apron. "Good day Mr. Luffy" Zoro bowed. "Luffy.. just Luffy" Luffy waved his hand.

* * *

"I swear Luffy.. one day I will break my typewriter" Sanji sat on the carpeted floor and reclined on the painted wall spreading his long legs apart and resting his hands on his knees. "Just ask Mr. Mayor to buy you a new one" Luffy spoke casually. "Like that honest Abe is going to spend extra coppers on typewriter. He is waiting for it to fall piece by piece! I hate my job! All I do is type, type and type! Even in my dreams I can hear click, click, click…" Sanji was whining. "Sanji….." Luffy called in a cheery voice and the blonde looked up. "You should take a vacation and it looks like you are not having much of sex these days either" Luffy placed freshly baked cookies on the display and new metal mugs were put on display window.

"I was having good sex until few days back, but my lady Viola has broken it off" Sanji sipped his delicious coffee. "Poor you.. you need a wife badly" Luffy smiled. "That's big coming from a teenaged father" Sanji smirked. "Hey don't go by my face, I may look young, I am a man you know! I have daughter! She is seven years old" Luffy grinned. Still you are younger than me" Sanji winked.

"Yeah I am. But I am the father here" Luffy moved inside his big kitchen. "Hey Luffy" Sanji called out. "Yeah?" the reply came. "Doesn't Lamy miss her mother? I miss my mother at times too" Sanji asked. "Of course she does, but their missing each other is on different scale" Luffy chuckled from inside. "When was the last time they met?" Sanji asked. "Three years ago, they do exchange letters time to time" Luffy walked out with basket of decorated eggs. "You painted your eggs? Who will buy painted chicken and duck eggs?" Sanji raised an eyebrow. "No.. These are chocolate eggs, wrapped in coulourful sugary coating, try one" Luffy offered the blonde the basket. "How much?" Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Five berri" Luffy grinned.

"You saw my wallet did you not? I walked in with thirty berri, I spent twenty four berri on coffee! Luffy you sly guy" Sanji picked the golden egg. "You had three cups of coffee and now one chocolate egg, I saved you a berri and you are angry with me" Luffy placed the baskets on the display window. "Give me something of One Berri" Sanji pouted as he sucked on egg. "This is awesome!" Sanji was licking his fingers next moment.

"What do you want? Peppermint toffee? Paper Fridge Magnet? Ginger bread stick? Mansherry Candle? Chocolate-bun? Soup Toast? Shoe lace? Hair Ribbon? Brown Bread crumbs?" Luffy asked. "How are you providing these things that cheap?" Sanji asked raising his curly brow. "I don't know. It's the correct price I feel" Luffy shrugged his shoulder. "Do you make profits?" Sanji asked. "Of course I do? Otherwise how have I been travelling and keeping my business alive?" Luffy asked in a mocking tone. "How indeed" Sanji mumbled. "Let me pack the Mansherry Candle for you" Luffy wrapped up the blue little goddess of wax in a brown paper with green ribbon.

"I am not a religious person" Sanj smirked. "Give it to someone in need of good sleep, my candles have jasmine oil in them, they help in sleep and helps in awakening passions too" Luffy gave big innocent face for the words he uttered.

"One more of those candle please, I need to give one to Viola as parting gift" Sanji placed a copper berri on Luffy's palms.

* * *

Law finally decides on a day to meet Luffy, Sunday. For two weeks he had avoided the existence of Laughmaker's in Dressrosa. And he had almost spent almost another week stalking the shop. So on Friday night with Zoro and Sanji, Law sat in Party's bar, the old ancient Adam wood now family bar, once the favourite spot for Mountain Bandits. "What a rare surprise? I see pallet of colourful hair on my counter" the owner of bar Makino smiled as she placed the beer mugs.

"You are as lovely as the evening Makino-san" Sanji blew a kiss. "Ah.. ha your flattery won't take you too my bed chamber. I heard Viola dumped you lad?" Makino asked to Sanji. "Haha.. curly brow.. I told you she was going to dump you" Zoro patted Sanji's back. "You green field of algae better stay away from my pain, I at least got to be part of her universal love, where as you! You have been waiting in queue alone for almost a year now!" Sanji spat back. "Slow and steady win the race" Zoro huffs. "Only if you could walk straight towards the target Zoro" Law mumbles.

And three of them burst out laughing.

"Brother how long are you going to avoid visiting Laughmaker's?" Sanji asked. "As if the movement of world has stopped if I don't visit a café! Why are you so hell bent to make me visit that place?" Law roared. "Don't tell me you haven't Law?" Zoro chugged his glass. "What do you mean? Zoro you did not visit that place? Why? You of all the people!" Law's eyes grew large. "To my surprise I did on Wednesday and the coffee beans he gave me worked wonders on Thursday, I still have to pay him. Luffy is a nice chap, on Thursday Lamy joined my Dojo as well, the girl came with a bag of cookies for my evening coffee with her. Luffy helped me out because I had nothing to offer with my coffee" Zoro grinned.

"You asked her out?" Sanji and Law thrilled up. "No… not yet, I asked her for a cup of coffee in the shop while the kids changed" Zoro was proud of his actions. "She loved the coffee I brewed" the green haired man was chirping now.

"See.. there is a reason I want you to visit the shop" Sanji smiles. "Yeah Law, Luffy has this really cool knives, swords and stuff hung up on the wall too" Zoro added. "Sunday.. I will visit the cafe on Sunday" Law made an oral promise.

* * *

Doflamingo was looking out of the window when he stood up in surprise at Sanji's sudden appearance in his office and Doflamingo stumbled back when Law crept up beside the younger blonde. "You do know boys, I have a calling bell system below" Doflamingo regained his composure. "You mean pull the rope tied on that gigantic Ox bell and wake whole Dressrosa up?" Law sat on the guest chair as Doflamingo fixed his pink night robe.

"Why are you both here?" Doflamingo asked, trying to hide the food tray. "Are you eating that shit for dinner?" Sanji rushed towards the coffee table resting below the window. "Language Sanji" Doflamingo groaned. "You are drinking black tea? A small slice of cheese and two bread sticks? What the hell is wrong with you?" Sanji yelled. "Slow suicide" Law mumbled as he walked towards his father and pushed him on the chair.

"Let's see, how pathetic you have gone" Law flashed his carry on torch at Doflamingo's eyes and counted his pulse. "Brother how bad it is?" Sanji asked. "Classic case of malnutrition and low blood pressure" Law sighed. "That's it, I am cooking you your supper after my work" Sanji hissed. "No" Doflamingo protested. "Let him die, Sanji. I don't have to bother bringing him Mom's letter" Law smirked as he waved a brown envelop.

"Give it to me, Law" Doflamingo stood up. "On one condition" Law looked at Sanji who raised his curly brow at his uncle. "Okay one meal a day" Doflamingo sighed. Law handed him the letter. "Don't give up father, she loves you the most" Law saw his father sigh in relief as he further melted on his cushioned chair. "I am lighting this Mansherry candle, it will help you sleep well" Sanji saw his uncle rip open the envelop, ignoring their words as he lit the candle and placed it on the coffee table.

"Let's go" Law pulled out Sanji from the building.

* * *

"You can keep an eye on the shop for an hour right?" Luffy asked putting on a goat skin jacket. "Yes dad.. I have been looking after shop since the age of four" Lamy pouted. "That was when I left for loo, it was just for five minutes. Today it's an hour. And do not let any human in if you don't trust them at first glance. Fishy looking men are dangerous okay?" Luffy sat on his knees and kissed Lamy on the forehead.

"I am a big girl you know" Lamy hissed. "Just seven, just seven, still not big enough" Luffy patted her face and joined Shanks waiting for him outside. "You are complete man" Shanks pulled out a cancer stick and lit it as he began walking with the metal Tiffin carrier in his hand. "What makes you say that?" Luffy adjusted his strawhat. "The way you keep your business floating, you keep that girl happy and mind it I figured your little charity work too" Luffy pretended to unheard Shanks.

They both left the central square and took a turn on left, leaving the hustle and bustle of the main market. "Have you always been in Dressrosa?" Luffy asked. "Not forever, most of my life. I was in Mairneford Battle and before I joined my father's coating business I did a bit of travelling. Not as expansively as you father and daughter do, but I have seen major places of this country" Shanks offered his cancer stick to Luffy.

"No.. I don't smoke" Luffy shook his head. "Nor do you drink?" Shanks asked. "Nah.. I may sip wine with my family once in a while but in general I don't drink" Luffy smiled. "We walk through the woods now" Shanks held out his hand and Luffy gladly took it. "Tell me about your coating team" Luffy inquired. "We are four guys, Benn Beckman, Lucky Roo, Rockstar and me and few apprentice" Shanks smiled as they walked through the green glade.

"Benn Beckman is a smoker and can joke with stoic face. Lucky is a glutton, never and I say never invite him to your shop okay!" Luffy nodded at Shanks terrified face. "Rockstar looks scary but has a heart of a teen girl" Shanks smiled. "A manly team you have" Luffy smiled. "I hope they like the meat bun I brought" Luffy paddled faster as Shanks took big steps.

"They will love you for this and here we are" Shanks rested his hands on his hips and smiled at Luffy. "This is beautiful" Luffy's eyes grew large. "The clearest fresh water river you will ever have tasted in this country, welcome to Green Bit" Shanks pointed at the big hanging pool that connected the docs and tail like extension of the mainland piercing into the blue water. "I did venture on other side, but I never figured this side was treasure island with herbs" Luffy inhaled the fresh smell.

After that Shanks watched his team worship Luffy. Lucky Roo was begging Luffy to make him meat buns everyday to which Luffy was trying to deny his best. Even Benn was not left untouched, Luffy's self less smile cheered up his team. Rockstar was weeping at the kind gesture showed to him by Luffy. Offering food to someone was the greatest gesture anyone could do in Dressrosa. Luffy was doing it without any expectation. Within half an hour Luffy had smitten them.

"Guys.. Luffy has to go now, Lamy is alone in shop" Shanks broke the news and three of them began pouting. "Why don't you go back and let Luffy stay here?" Rockstar complained. "You want to be sacked from the job boy?" Shanks glared. "No" Rockstar hurried off with his hammer. "Let me show Luffy the way out" Shanks began leading the way. "Bye.. guys.. I will visit again soon" Luffy waved. "Please bring prawn chips next time" Lucky Roo waved. "Shishishi and I will bring tomato chutney** too…" Luffy laughed.

* * *

"Luffy, you can go home from here I hope?" Shanks asked as they reached the woods. "I can. I cannn... I never forget roads" Luffy grinned. "It feels like you have been part of Dressrosa forever" Shanks mumbled. "No it will be three weeks for my shop tomorrow and almost a month for Lamy and me" Luffy shifted the metal Tiffin carrier from one hand to another.

"If you were a girl I would I have asked you to marry me" Shanks laughed. "Why not ask me now?" Luffy asked with a straight face. "Sorry" Shanks looked at Luffy with confusion. "Mr. Shanks I do like you, you are attractive and good man. You are not blind either, you have seen me stare at you too" Luffy was not joking here. "Not Mr. Shanks, Shanks is fine, I thought you like women, I did see you checking me out… but…" Shanks took a step back. "No.. I like men, I always have" Luffy blushed. "Your daughter?" Shanks asked. "She was the gift from a mistake, I never regret fighting to bring her in this world" Luffy grinned.

"Luffy, I don't think I can love you. I like you, I respect you, but from whatever angle I see you, I wish I had a son like you" Shanks placed his hands on Luffy's shoulder. "May I kiss you? Once?" Luffy asked. "Promise me, after this you won't be awkward with me and deprive me of good breakfast?" Shanks asked. "You are not the first man who is going to reject me, but I do want to see if sparks fly on your end or not and I can never stop feeding people" Luffy smiled.

"Cocky little brat, yes you may kiss me" Shanks leaned forward and Luffy tiptoed and graced his lips against the nicotine layered lips. No sparks flew, Shanks' had his eyes open, but Luffy had them closed. But no sparks flew. Luffy pulled back opening his eyes.

"See?" Shanks smirked. "You are in love" Luffy smiled softly. "With you?" Shanks frowned in confusion."No. You are in love with someone.. no wait you were in innocent love with someone years ago and you have been loving another someone for years now. You never hurt people. You are good man, you are waiting for them" Luffy hugged Shanks with all the warmth he could muster. For years Shanks had avoided thoughts from past, here he was crumbling in arms of a boy less than half his age. "You little deep shit, I seriously want you as my son, I cant imagine you as my creepy little lover" Shanks hugged him back. "I will make you laugh, I promise I will shishishishi" Luffy grinned.

* * *

From a distance, Law could just see. He saw the strawhat wearing boy kiss his landlord. Law felt a sharp pang of jealousy, he wanted to love this boy. A smile interrupted on his lips, Shanks never loved anyone, everyone in Dressrosa knew. He could see them, kiss like naives, hug like brothers and cheer each other like parent and child. Law was not blind, he could read between lines, he could read gestures. He was going to meet Mr. Laughmaker the very next day. He was going to ask him out, pamper him and love the boy with all his heart. From distance he could see Luffy's eyes swell in tears as Shanks and he parted. Luffy just got his heart broken, Shanks could not love, that was his curse his mother had mumbled once, he was too good a man to be selfish.

Actually fuck Sunday, Law was a selfish man, he was going after Luffy now.

"Excuse me Mr. Laughmaker" Law joined the path of crushed plants and trampled flowers five minutes later. Alone in the woods, Luffy was like a single ray of sunlight breaking inside the deep green glade, he was bent over the pile of boulders and examining the green plants growing in crevices carefully. "Mr. Laughmaker" Law finally reached him. "Are you calling me?" Luffy turned around his head, the strawhat around his head glowed like a halo, he was beautiful and Law's tongue knotted up in his throat.

"Yes? I see no one around, you must be calling me" Luffy's eyes still were tear stained yet his smile was warm.

"Mr. Luffy Laughmaker, umm, he.. hello" Law huffed. "I am Donquixote Trafalgar Law" Law gave his hand.

"It's not Luffy Laughmaker shsishishishi… Mr. Law, I am Monkey D Luffy" Luffy took Law's hand with a grin, as if there was a personal joke Law cracked open. "Just Law for you" Law smiled. "Luffy…" Luffy could feel warmth spreading on his palms, the kind he loved and wanted from certain red hair moments back. "Nice meeting you at last after three weeks of hurdle race and inner turmoil ne?" Luffy smiled mischievously at Law blushing hard. His loitering around the cafe never went unnoticed by Luffy. Law was already in love with this boy whose face was fresh like the full moon and his black hair was fluttering in the rising wind, Luffy's strawhat tumbled forward and Law caught it, their hands brushed again and Luffy could feel sparks fly his eyes lit up now only for Law. Law smirked at thought of his father who would be so annoyed; Law was seduced and seducing the wild wind.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Disclaimer- No yarrrr I am not the creator of One Piece!

Lemon & Chili as door hanging**- To ward of evil eye (Most hindu shops tend to put it up, we have to change it every morning)

Ginger Tea**- Helps in fixing up glitches in immunity, or so my granny tells me

Mora**- a chair without back or legs, can be called as Mura too rather a thing made of bamboo comes in shapes, one in my home resembles a wine casket.

So finally both have spoken. Thing with Shanks was, required. It triggered stupid lazy Law right?

omegaluffy, KuinaKuniKu, MossDoll, Readingshoe, amber. vale22, hunnybunny382, Apikins, Carnivorous Fish, Hakai-san, MYnekoheart, Yugikitten, wildcat114, thank you for follow and favs :)

Readingshoe, Lionel Orlando, Daydreamfox, Hakai-san, poyochin, LunaSkye23, guys thank you for reviews

FORGIVE FOR TYPOS- I cant stop doing them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

 **Case of Broken Typewriter & Other Stories: Part-I**

* * *

When seven-year-old Chopper takes his seat beside Lamy in the tiny class, he has two thoughts, he wants to stay away from the trouble making trio- Ninjin, Tamanegi, Piiman and study hard to make his mom proud of him. So with tiny legs and a heavy backpack, he moves to the first bench from his window seat at third row and rubs his muffler covered nose with his hands. As he sits beside Lamy, Chopper smells something sweet itch that the wool conspired with to itch his nose. Brother Coby, smiles at the children and pulls his glasses down and starts reading out the passages from composition book, the very same his mother sold.

It was around a month Lamy had joined the temple school, everything about her was a curiosity. Brother Coby treated her like any other child, but the whole class new Lamy was very different from all of them. Chopper too had been curious, but he never bluntly asked questions like Piiman or hawked around like Ninjin. Mom had taught Chopper to be polite and keep to himself, so he did. Chopper had no best friend, that was a big dream, he had no friends in truth, no one invited him to their birthday parties and Chopper always celebrated his birthday with his mom. Brother Coby cared for him, but no one really noticed Chopper.

As Brother Coby began to write on the board, Chopper pulled his muffler down from his upturn nose which had a bluish shade caused by the wild wind blowing outside. In that instant he turned around and looked at Lamy, deep rooted in copying down the words from the board to her notebook. It took Lamy seven seconds to figure out that she was being watched. The girl turned around and her peanut coloured pigtails swished around startling Chopper. Lamy flashed a big grin and returned back to writing.

When Brother Coby left the children in garden to have their lunch, Chopper tiptoed near Lamy, for first time in his life he wanted to talk to another classmate. The girl made no fuss about being near a boy like other girls of his class did. "You smell vanilla at first, but then of honey and lime" Chopper muttered. "Do I?" Lamy grinned. Chopper nodded with a blush dusted over his chubby ancient paper coloured cheeks. "Chopper is talking to a girl!" Tamanegi shouted and rest of the pack gathered around. "Chopper can talk?" anther shabby head asked.

Lamy chose to ignore the crowd and scooted near Chopper and grabbed his soft brown hair and pulled him towards her nose. "Ummm… you smell coffee, peonies, marigold, ink and cotton candy" Lamy gave a satisfied grin to Chopper who look perplexed, he was the only one in whole Dressrosa with acute and accurate Olfactory, or so he felt moments back. "Papa says I have a knack for smelling, do you want to try the lemon cakes my papa made? Before mixing the lemon in the butter and flour batter, we soak them in honey for a day" Lamy opened her lunch box and all the children staring at two odd balls gulped down air as their mouth watered at the aroma of the perfectly squared cakes Lamy and Chopper feasted on.

* * *

Luffy loved to sell curiosity, this was his call. But he too knew he was not free of its spell either. When the domestic quarrel from the ninth lane on his right entered his ears, his legs followed their own thoughts. With his red sweater and a strawhat on his head that was a total misfit for the season, he entered the old yellow Butcher street with empty basket in his hand. Luffy had been buying meat for his shop from this street for a while now, almost all shopkeepers knew him and gave up to his bargaining skills. The innocent face he carried had a charisma which made everyone bent to his will. His legs stopped in front of the noisy shop.

Luffy removed his strawhat and gave a big smile to the plump woman shouting and wagging her broom at the empty stairs six steps from her meat counter. "Trouble in Paradise?" Luffy placed the basket on the counter and picked the chunks of fresh meat on display. "You think a butcher woman can ever live in paradise?" the plump girl sighed. "Why not? Every good human can live in paradise; I am Luffy by the way" Luffy was examining the pieces of meat. "I know who you are, you are the café owner from One and Half Red Building, you are hottest gossip in Dressrosa, I am Lola by the way" the woman smiled.

"Am I a reason to gossip? Wow, hello Lola-san, your stock of meat is the best of all that I have seen so far" Luffy acted so surprised about the gossip and next moment appreciating about the quality of meat that Lola thought Luffy was totally ignorant about the town. Luffy was far from ignorant. "I think I would like to have a business deal with you, I need thirty-five pounds of meat daily" Luffy flashed his deep eyes on Lola. "I can supply you that" Lola nodded as her pouting lips smiled. "Great, what do you do with bones and un-cook able parts" Luffy asked now sitting beside the counter. "My stupid father-in-law feeds them to our farm dogs and the dogs are turning unhealthy due to over eating" Lola sighed.

"So they earn no profit to you?" Luffy asked and Lola shook her head. "What if I buy half of those for thousand berries a month? Will that be a profit and keep the dog food in balance?" Luffy asks in a soft advising voice. Lola took out her notepad from her apron and began scribbling the calculations. "Yes" Lola agreed. "Please come to my shop in the evening, we can decide on the price for meat and decide when and how you must deliver them to me. And I would love to hear your troubles Mrs. Lola" Luffy placed two huge chunks of meat in his basket and paid the price written on the weighing machine. For first time in her own life someone wanted to talk and learn about Lola, this left her happy and humming for rest of the day.

* * *

When Zoro sips his black coffee, Luffy is busy dusting the display window. "Did Trafalgar talk to you?" Zoro swirled the question with the coffee. "Either you drink or talk, my coffee is very good, so shut up and sip your brown drink" Luffy gives a mocking threat. Zoro had to ask, so he keeps his black coffee at bay on the rosemary wooden counter. "Did Trafalgar Law ask you out on a date?" Zoro asked.

"Not yet" Luffy shook his head. "Have you guys spoken?" Zoro asked again. "He came to introduce himself two days ago rather he stumbled into me, he has stopped in front of the shop and waved at me thrice, he is so shy that he doesn't enter my shop shishishishi" Luffy laughed. "He is an idiot, he likes you but if Sanji and I did not push him last Friday he would have been walking on the rope forever" Zoro returned to his pouting cup of coffee. The cup was angry that it was not being held for more than two minutes.

"Stop forcing him, he is a good guy, a little younger than my regular taste in men" Luffy winked. For Luffy to get over heartbreak was not a big deal, he never brooded much on the why aspect of life or wasted time on the what ifs. He just let things be and absorbed what life offered and Trafalgar Law was life's gift to Luffy. He would gladly accept him, but Law was too shy and Luffy gave a secret chuckle at thought of first date, if it ever happened.

* * *

Doflamingo was not against love, he was not backward or conservative. He knew men fell in love with each other and so did women. He accepted them, but ten years ago when his only son told him he liked men, a tiny part of the blonde was sad. He wanted grandchildren, he wanted the bloodline to go on. Sanji was the perfect heir, but no matter what Corazon's grandchildren would not carry Law's genes, the only non-blonde in whole their family history.

Doflamingo had read books after books to understand about Law's perspective. Yet a minuscule part of the blonde's heart was hoping, hoping madly that Law fell in love with a girl. But when you are the Mayor of Dressrosa, it doesn't take long for rumours to turn into people's humour. His son was in love was the gossip, who better then him could know and confirm it? Sanji at best and Corazon if he concentrates hard. The Mayor had his eyes everywhere and his heart set on one. His son's walking had a jolly rhythm to it and his permanent ' _Like I give a shit attitude_ ' expression was less prominent.

Doflamingo had moved his whole study by the window to keep his eyes on the One and Half Red Building. The laughing shopkeeper was always interacting with new people. In a month whole Dressrosa was at his feet. The boy or man or the incarnation of wild wind himself was always laughing, too much of laughter would lead you to cry. The constant shishishishi of father and daughter had become complimentary piece with the noise Sanji made on his typewriter.

Sanji looked at his uncle boss, deep in thoughts, Luffy and Lamy's laughter was ringing around the central square. From wall to wall, brick to brick, on the wind their laughter rebounded and scattered. It was an ancient magic only Luffy and Lamy were capable of, Sanji was glad he could be part of that ride. The wild wind passing by suddenly hissed at the window and decided to play with the Mayor's blonde hair. The wild wind was feeling ignored as the taller blonde made no move to close the panes or shut the window.

The curious wild wind got bored of Doflamingo and sensed Sanji typing. 'click, clack.. kich… click, clack.. kich… click, clack.. kich…' the annoying musing of the typewriter called the wild wind, the black keys were tired as the curly eye-browed man moved his fingers at lights speed. Wild wind chose to be mischievous and tickled the neatly piled up papers on right of Sanji. The papers flew up laughing and giggling. They traveled around the room, running wild, the 'click, clack.. kich..' stopped. The shishishishi ran loudly inside the room, both blondes began chasing the sepia papers. Sanji laughing at the wind's naughty endeavor and Doflamingo sensed a big torrential flood of love- Law was standing at Laughmaker's door. Love had conspired with wild wind to make Doflamingo sigh.

* * *

Though he braved his heart well, Law still had not entered the café. Two days he spent waving 'hi' and 'bye'. Luffy was always smiling. As Luffy opened the door Law's breath stopped. "Good evening" Luffy smiled, his big eyes happy, he was reclining on the door-frame and he was wearing a sleeveless red shirt, quarter length trousers and an ankle length apron draped his waist. "Good evening Luffy-ya" Law smiled. "Are you going to enter my shop or not? Or do you plan to make babies with me in your head?" Luffy raised an eyebrow and Law felt his face burning.

"umm.. I … I will go in. I mean enter" Law stammered and Luffy next moment pulled him inside by the hand. Law could feel Luffy's warmth sipping inside skin through other's fingers. And it was not a café, was Law's first thought. "Yes it's not a cafe" Luffy read his thoughts. "What are you?" Law asked as he gazed around. "A laughmaker obviously" Luffy pulled out the high stool and patted it. Law took his place, he was in wonderland of trinkets. One corner had collection of lamps with handmade tags, small Mansherry candles, ribbons, colourful animal shaped candles. One wooden rack had old books, scrolls, personal diaries of unknown people all preserved with care. The display window had exotic wine bottles, cakes, buns, chocolates, curious food Law had never tasted and various kind of bread which to Law's surprise was not revolting him.

The adam wood huge table-counter had terracotta idols, upturned coffee mugs, dried teacups, sleeping plates. Luffy stood at the center and behind him multiple hue of tin boxes stood on wooden planks. Tiny, small, large, gigantic. Each painted in a particular colour and labelled by the owner with his own handwriting. Used up tea bags were tied on the panes of the window that looked out to the kitchen garden Luffy had created on the barren land Shanks had complained on different occasion. At the end of the spiral stairs sat colourful flower tubs, in old pickle jars sat a mixture of sand and salt, and behind the stairs on a small tool sat a swing machine. This was a different world.

"Tea or Coffee? You don't like bread do you?" Luffy was running his hands on the container, tapping, talking but his eyes stagnant on Law. "How do you know? I don't like bread!" Law asked a little surprised, breaking from the awe. "I have no magical powers, I guessed, but it's mainly thanks to Sanji" Luffy could never lie, may be bent the truth a bit, but lie he never could. "Sanji! That big curly brow" Law hissed under his breath. "He is your brother right? He talks about the breakfasts he made for you and his father, and he never mentions you eating his bread creations" Luffy informed. "Yeah bread not my thing, he is my little brother and damn good cook" Law nodded.

Luffy clapped his hand on the wooden counter and Law looked up. "Coffee or Tea? Or maybe something more fulfilling? Baked Eggs? Grilled Fish? Beef corn soup? Chicken pickle? Duck Roast?" Luffy asked. "Coffee, coffee.. please.. with milk" Law smiled and a tad bit overwhelmed by choices. "I like men who drink milk coffee and don't try show manliness with Black Coffee" Luffy muttered as he flicked a white tin box. Luffy opened the white box and inhaled the fragrance. As Luffy's eyes closed and plump lips curved up with the breath, Law found his throat dry up. Before him stood one of the most beautiful creature gods ever made. An angel with a scar.

For a moment he was in a trance. "These beans go best with milk" Luffy took out few spoons and put them in the grinding bowl. "Your coffee will be with you in five minutes" Luffy went to his kitchen-store room.

Law wanted to follow Luffy, the first moment Luffy stole his heart was with the very act of grinding. Law had seen a glimpse of the man through peeling newspaper on the window. But Law sat to his stool, when a girl with peanut flavoured pigtails walked inside. "Hello" the girl smiled. "Hello little one" Law smiled. He had seen her come in and go out of the shop, Law's ears were open, the girl was related to Luffy. Some said she was sister, another an adopted child, some had weird ideas that Luffy was raising her so that he could marry her in future. Anybody could say the girl was from his family, sister was Law's pick.

"Is papa grinding coffee for you?" the girl dropped her school bag on the floor and sat beside Law. Her legs dangling like her pigtails. "Yes he is, I am Law. What's your name?" Law asked, he acted fine, but he was in shock when the child uttered word papa. "I am Monkey D Lamy" Lamy grinned.

"Are you in love with papa?" Luffy had raised his girl well Law thought and too smart. "Will you dislike me if I love your papa?" Law asked. "No… it's been more than two years' papa has been out on a proper date! Uncle Ace tells papa needs to look after his heart too, otherwise he will turn into an old hag sishishishi…." Lamy had passed very vital information.

"For the seven-year-old you are, you talk too much young lady." Luffy walked inside with simmering cup of coffee. "But it's true, you know it too, after Shuraiya-san you stopped dating, mom is also worried for you" Lamy grinned. "Yeah… yeah… pick up your school bag, rush to room, your turmeric-milk awaits you and ask your mom to get married! She will turn into a hag as well" Luffy flicked Lamy's forehead, next moment the girl was gone.

"Your coffee Law" Luffy sat in the place Lamy vacated. "You were married?" Law asked sipping his coffee, and this was the best coffee of his life. "No… She is my gift from god of mischief" Luffy winked. "I wanted to thank you" Law finally spoke. "For?" Luffy asked. "For curing old Fabre, I was wondering when you are free if you could…" Law was trying to rephrase. "I will help you create rumble balls, don't say thanks, I know how old people and children are with bitter medicines! I have a grandfather and a daughter" Luffy ran his hands in Law's hair and bought them to his nose.

"Herbs, rose water, spirit and my coffee" Luffy inhaled. "Before you ask, I have a knack for odors" Luffy smiled and Law fell into love's 'forever trap'. And the wild wind decided to carry the message from leaf to leaf.

* * *

When Law stood at the door to leave, Laughmaker's was crowding up with customers. Luffy had a charm, he was like the sun of this small solar system, warming and pulling all in his rotation. Law wanted to stay and Luffy wanted him to stay. But when a broccoli head and goldie locks entered the shop, Law had to leave. Zoro and Sanji could be tease. Old Wazu and his master were relishing on stew and bread Luffy baked, to Law's surprise that bread did not look unappetizing. Drunkard Kokoro was chumming her custard and housewives from different streets were fussing over Luffy and his cute daughter and simple chocolate pastries he made. Law was surprised that Dressrosa was accepting a man who could cook, well Luffy was not their 'own man' hence he got leeway, Law felt bad for Sanji. The feeling of bad left him when Sanji winked at him, that idiot brother was bound to tease him at night.

"Excuse me guys, I will see off Law here" that was how Law was now standing at the door and looking at Luffy. "I am glad you came" Luffy scratched his head. "I was wondering… maybe some night Lamy and you would go watch a movie with me" Law asked. "Did you just say Lamy was invited?" Luffy's eyes glittered. "Yeah... you are a team right? Honestly I am not good with kids, and I just learned she is your child today, but she was the first child who did not cower away watching me. And if I want you to love me, I too have to love what you come with, Lamy is like package deal" Law smiled.

"Where were you all these years?" Luffy crushed Law in his arms. "I was here, in Dressrosa" Law spoke and saw Luffy's costumers stare at them. "People are watching" Law spoke in Luffy's ears. "Are you in closet or afraid of loving a man?" Luffy asked back quietly. "No… Not in a million years, I seek what I want" Law firmed his hug around Luffy. "Will you kiss me?" Luffy whispered. "Gladly" Law placed his lips on Luffy's plump lips. _'Fear, anxiety, doubt, hope, dreams all swell up in a pot and when you stir them, Curiosity is born. Remember Luffy, you sell curiosity, and what comes after when you spend away your own curiosity?'_ It is love Luffy thought in his head.

The words echoed in Luffy's head again and again even after their kiss parted, but Luffy was melted butter in Law's embrace.

* * *

Late in the evening Lola enters Laughmaker's when it's time for Luffy to close his shop and her heavy bosom sigh in excitement and disappointment. This place was too beautiful for her, to pretty for a woman no one loved. She saw the polished furniture, boxes of chocolates, she dreamt in her teens her prince charming would buy her. Alas! Her mom never gave her the chance to fall in love and married her off to the first guy she saw suitable. The words still hurt after all this years, 'It's best to sell a heifer when its young, you are fat, stupid and lack grace, you should be happy someone wants to marry you' that ended her chocolate dreams.

"Hot chocolate for you Lola" Luffy placed a big white mug on the counter. "No…no,.. I can't" Lola was still stuck to the entrance. "Yes you can, and shut those gloomy thoughts and sit here" Luffy made a face. "Thank you, it's a pretty place you have, very high class and I will dirty it" Lola grabbed her stinking apron above her flowing skirt in shame. "Please, stop making me feel like an evil landlord and drink it" Luffy pulled her inside. Next moment she was sitting on the stool and warm chocolate mug rested in her fingers.

"So I will be doing business with you, I need all these things every day by five in the morning" Luffy pushed a paper in Lola's apron pocket. "My husband and father-in-law think you are bad human" Lola mumbled. "But what do you think of me?" Luffy asked large grin stared at Lola. "You are good guy, I feel it" Lola mused. "Good, so we have a business deal, you own the business right? And in morning you were fighting with your husband huh?" Luffy asked as Lola drank from the mug. The heavy woman nodded.

"Arranged marriage?" Luffy asked forwarding a plate of milk cookies. Hesitantly Lola took a cookie. "Eat it… they are good" Luffy spoke. "My husband married me, because I was coming with a decent dowry, he hated me from the first day we were married, I am fat, ugly and he is good looking compared to me. We have been married for thirteen years and he hardly looks at me" Lola did not know what made her talk, she never spoke in confession. Her heart bore all her suffering in silence, but today when Luffy came up in morning she felt her heart twitch. She was lonely and Luffy was opposite of lonely. "Is he cheating on you?" Luffy asked.

"NO! He is disinterested, if there was another woman, I could at least grieve that I lost him to someone beautiful, slim, sexy and crafty in bed. We you... know hardly… have these. intimate things. I count it, in last thirteen years we have slept with each other, only twenty-nine times, only if I was beautiful…. I am so ugly" she was dropping big droplets.

"Say no more! You are not ugly! You are cute like a teddy bear, and that husband of yours we will teach him a lesson! The Laughmaker's way shishishi! Wipe your pretty face" Luffy grinned. "But how?" Lola sighed. "Leave it to me" Luffy was again meddling and the wild wind blew with pride around Dressrosa.

* * *

"I am supposed to have broken up with you" Viola sighed. "And I am duty bound to keep a lonely lady happy" Sanji ran his fingers up and down Viola's naked back, playing on each spine like reeds. "Stop it… it tickles" Viola pushed the hand away. Sanji instead grabbed her by the lean waist and turned her around. "You are aroused by me and I worship you, why deny each other the pleasure of two excellent bodies" Sanji rested his palms on her exposed buttocks and brought her luscious lips to his.

Her long silky midnight hair curtained their faces. Sanji kissed her passionately and Viola grabbed his torso. Passion broke loose and the bed began to creak for the infinite time in this week. Viola shouting in excitement, the floral print sheets crumbled up in shame as violence and passion were at moments reach and Sanji pleasured her mouth his tongue, her curved breasts with soft and constant caresses and her core burning around his melting candle. The blonde made her crave him, his every touch and moan made Viola violently evoked and possessed by passion gods.

Sanji did not know how it happened but, but a week back he came to say proper break up words to Viola and gifted her the mansherry candle. Next day Viola demands more of those candles. Here he was a week later raining inside her like untamed beast. For a week they were having passion flights, every night they were moaning and embarrassing the widowed room. The room was dark but small little flames burned at four corners, two at the small table at right and one at the window. The room was filled with fragrance of lavender oil. Little mansherry's melted to ignite unrestrained passion. Sanji was thanking Luffy for his candles.

"Are you sure about this break up? Why not marry me?" Sanji asked as a relaxed Viola fell on his toned chest. "No Sanji, I don't want to break up with you, I like being with you. But I cannot marry you, I am ten years older than you and I want you to follow your dreams" Viola kissed Sanji's temple.

"But we can still do our nightly activities?" Sanji asked. "Ah ha… we can" Viola pulled the sheet to cover their tired bodies. But a loud yelp shocked them up on their bed. "Viola… I am sorry" her father was standing at the door with wide eyes, but the old man was quick on feet and ran downstairs. "Dad" Viola shouted after remaining in a state of coma for few seconds.

This was the last chapter of Sanji and Viola's love story. The wild wind carried the news to love, who was busy showering on a marimo head and a coffee loving woman. Wild wind complained, but love smiled, there was better love conspiracy waiting for Sanji. Unknowingly, Luffy was going to be the cupid to that love story.

* * *

Law met Shanks late in the night at Makino's bar. "I thought Coffee was your new liquor boy" Shanks patted Law hard. "It is… and you seem to have your eyes open all the time Shanks-ya" Law recovered from the pat. "I love Luffy, I need to keep an eye on whom he attracts, the boy is like a magnet" Shanks sighed.

"Luffy loves you too… A little more to my liking" Law almost pouted. "He has too much of love and I am sad I cannot love him the way he wanted. But how far did your story go?" Shanks asked and Makino joined in with beer glasses. "We kissed today, it was like whole heaven was falling down on me" Law confessed. "You love him already?" Shanks chocked on his drink. "I don't know, I have never been drawn to someone like this. He is like one single star that is always twinkling despite the world being gloomy, you know what I mean right?" Law asked gulping down the whole beer. "Yeah, he is like that, constantly rolling in a peace but driving others nuts. But you are madly in love boy" Shanks smiled at Makino. "I have to go meet Luffy guy myself he sounds great" Makino got interested in him now. "Oh yeah! He is great" Shanks and Law banged their beer mugs like comrades in battle.

* * *

"Do you have something exquisite and classy for her?" before Luffy can utter his welcoming words, a tall man with sunglasses walked in on Sunday at Laughmaker's, when Lamy was praying inside Temple. Luffy looked up to the photograph of a beautiful woman with fiery eyes and olive green hair was standing in a sunny landscape. "Does the lady love perfume?" Luffy asked. "Yes, she loves wearing perfumes, but her complain is they run out in two hours, she hates carrying a bottle all the time, I would not go for that option" the man was well built and stoic. Walking to one of the shelves he bought out few antique jewelries. "Do you have a party planned?" Luffy asked as he opened a box and dropped copper, brass, oxide, gold, silver trinkets and gave a grin.

"No we have wok, so it will be just us. I am not much aware of these things, you see my wife is really someone who likes to keep things sophisticated and when she goes out to work, she has this air of mystery, you know what I mean right" the man tried to explain, he was deep in love and Luffy nodded. Luffy examined each piece of trinket with his hand, a pocket watch he brought from an old Duchess, a ruby studded pendent a nomad had made, sapphire bracelet he bought at Aruba, copper anklet from Ohara auction house, and many more, trying to imagine the one that will suit the olive haired woman. The man watches Luffy lost in his own world of curiosity, the wild wind poked his haired, but his eyes were hard and his lips traced into a permanent smile, wild wind was after all his slave. Next thing the man knows is Luffy has already pushed a red envelope in his hand. "Hey…" the man protested.

"That will be three fifty berries Sir, and what should I write on the gifting card?" Luffy asked like he never heard the man resist the envelope. "To Dearest Monet on the occasion of our seventh marriage anniversary, from Vergo" the man mumbled. "When is the anniversary Sir?" Luffy asked while scribbling. "The day after tomorrow" the man paid Luffy the amount and took the gift with knitted eyebrows. "She will like it, right?" Vergo asked. "When she falls asleep, put the thing around her neck tonight, women love surprises and preparations beforehand, see how she feels in the morning tomorrow and here is a complimentary Mansherry candle for you, lit it tomorrow at night before you retire to bed, it will be great anniversary starter, place the gifting card in the velvet box of this ornament, let her be happy in morning" Luffy grinned with bright confidence and Vergo felt blinded despite wearing shades on.

* * *

 _ **Dearest,**_

 _ **It's been almost a year that we have been living apart, I know I am testing your patience. I am sorry but I still haven't settled my heart. I know you are a forgiving, accepting and an extremely kind man. But I am not as kind as you are or you make of me. I adamant, this is a matter of my Business and I will see the end of it. I hope you and Law are in good health. Sanji wrote me a letter complaining about your mal-nutrient diet. I strictly forbade you too harm your body. I have always taken good care of you, you are the Mayor of Dressora. You are the ethical light! Fight, fight for the ideas you believe in. My love whatever bothers you shall perish, I love you.**_

 _ **Your's forever.**_

With this letter in his pocket, Dafalmingo tiptoes from his building. Three boxes of food safely secured in his hand, his aching shoulder covered in pink coat. The tall blonde walks out of his home. In one swift move he takes a dark empty ally and skids towards the homeless corner. Every now and then he would feed the homeless of Dressrosa, but he stopped when his wife left him and he practically stopped feeding himself. But he started dropping dinner boxes Sanji cooked for him in the homeless streets, every three nights.

But work had delayed him and he ended up freezing his dinner for a week. Thanks to Sanji rushing out of office at five, the younger blonde cooked his dinner at home and dropped it before hurrying to his nightly dates. Doflamingo knew the food he bought was not enough, but Sanji was too clever, he tooked worth three meals a day for Doflamingo, hence it would provide a little to all out there. It was better than being empty stomach. He knew acute hunger! In war he had seen what hunger could do. He still recalls the cold night he and Shanks were hungry and there was nothing they could feed on. Their whole battalion was starving; it was terrible time. Doflamingo shivered and came back to reality.

When he reached the homeless streets, he found the number of beggars were less. Though it was called homeless street, it was unpitched road that ended and lead to the beginning of the forest. All the beggars, homeless, drunkard and mentally frayed ended up here. For years Doflamingo had been trying to get them return to main streets, but he was far from successful.

Many ragged bodies had circled around the fire burned on the garbage churned out of the garbage they collected. Seeing them, Doflamingo's one meal a day resolve got stronger. Until his wife returned, he was going to live on modest meals, despite Sanji protesting.

"Here I have some food for you" Doflamingo handed the boxes to a skinny woman slumped forward. "Thank you, kind sir, tonight is our lucky night" the woman gave a smile. "Yeah… its first time in our life that we have head a week with filled stomach every night" another spoke. "Yes goddess Mansherry has been kind to us, thank you sir, we can feast on this food as our breakfast" another smiled. Each smile was one that had hope. Doflamingo saw it, but it left him shaken up. He gave a polite smile and walked away as softly as he could. In a way he was not required here, in last fifteen years' no one from the homeless street had ever smiled at him. They hated him for showing half-baked kindness by giving them leftovers. Today they were thankful and Doflamingo was inflicted by a new reality.

* * *

"Well… will you go out on a date with me?" Zoro scratched his head as he reclined on the wooden wall of his bedroom and clutched the den-den mushi with all his hope. A slight chuckle escaped on other side. And Zoro turned into a blushing bride here. Kuina's photograph smiled at her stupid husband's antics. Zoro was never good with romantic stuff, it was all Sanji's department. Sanji knew what wine to order, what main course to choose and what desert to charm a woman with. Zoro was practically an army man and nothing less.

"Yes I would love to" the beautiful authoritative voice spoke. "Really?" Zoro gasped. "Yes, but it has to be weekdays, weekends I have overtime" the lady of Zoro's heart informed. "Sure… sure… umm what about these Wednesday? I will tell you about the location tomorrow" Zoro almost yelled in excitement. "I will wait for your call, goodnight Zoro" and Zoro bloomed up like a fresh broccoli after the light rain.

As soon as the den-den speaker rested, Zoro rushed out of the door pulling up his boots. In no time he was banging Laughmaker's. It was almost ten in the night, a time for bars to make money and café's to call it a day. "Luffyyy…" Zoro exhaled his breath when the owner of the shop opened the door.

"Yo Marimo" Sanji was slumped on the floor and hugging Lamy's teddy bear, Lamy was sitting on the high stool and finishing her homework. "Why are you panting?" Luffy let Zoro inside. "What am I to do on a date?" Zoro slightly kicked the slump of Sanji and sat beside him. Both of them had love for Luffy's carpet bought from Drum Province.

"Just be natural" Luffy sat beside Lamy and pointed her mistakes. "And use condoms" Sanji lamented Zoro banged Sanji's head for uttering adult words infront of Lamy, "We have a child here". "Lamy is used to worse Zoro" Luffy grinned and two pigtails nodded. "What happened to goldie locks?" asked Zoro. "Lady Viola broke it off" Luffy sighed. "Did she not dump you three weeks back?" Zoro asked frowning.

"We rekindled, but yesterday her father walked in on us! That Old Riku!" Sanji curled further into a ball. "He asked you to break up with her?" Luffy asked. "No.. not exactly, you know Violet had an elder sister" Sanji was becoming puddle like every passing moment. "Carry on" Zoro encouraged. "She died, she left a daughter and husband behind. Old Riku has proposed that Viola marry his son-in-law and become a new mother to the child and Viola has actually agreed, she can't marry before a year passes, so I was side trip till the deadline" Sanji was back to crushing the stuffed toy.

"Oh poor you" Zoro mumbled. "Luffy… what am I to do before, on and after first date?" Zoro ignored Sanji's muffled protests. "Keep it simple, take her to places you like okay? Don't sprout stupid ballad like the cook here" Luffy grinned. "So… it's basically don't be a Sanji?" Zoro smirked. "Exactly" Luffy walked towards Sanji, "Come on… come on wake up… Drink this… you need to start talking about your brother" Luffy pulled the blonde up offering a cup of warm green tea. "Law asked you out?" Sanji and Zoro smirked with swollen cheeks and cheeky eyes. "Drink the tea and tie the tea bag on the window and make a wish" Luffy sighed. "So Law actually asked you on a date!" both men chuckled. "Stop pretending like you don't know, you all saw us kiss. Now talk" Luffy winked.

"Firstly never cook him anything that has bread in it" Sanji ran his fingers in his golden hair. "He loves rice balls" Zoro added. "Tell me something I don't know" Luffy commanded.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Disclaimer- Seriously? Nope not my Manga

Lll'LordBrat, eve9613, bloodyredfox, Niilo's ReadingIsAllIDo, coffee-table-flip, NatiXav9598 thank you for follow and favourtie.

Daydreamfox, LunaSkye23, Wildcat1144, poyochin, Lionel Orlando (I hate your new pen-name! I will never write that here), {slothed crow – sorry for the (r) last time and yes your Role Play Demand is awesome} - Guys thank you for reviews and pointing out my typos & other mistakes and suggesting me how to deal with story more smoothly. It would be great help if in your reviews you point out my typos and their position, then I fix them in one setting. So help me fix my typos. No I am not in need of beta, I wannnnna develop my skills! Sorry I am asking too much.

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

was penning this chapter for long time. From this chapter to next four, will be part of **Case of Broken Typewriter & Other Stories.** I plan to be done with story in fifteen chapters. If I enjoy it too much twenty will be max. It's just I want to play with more and more characters here, so yeah LawXLu will suffer a bit, but chapters will get longer. Sorry beforehand, but it will be good story I promise.

It's my final sem, I kind of have a magazine to run with my boss/buddy, a blog to feed and my life is getting hectic so I have decided on few things below-

 **My hopeful Fanfic New Year Resolutions-**

1) One chapter of Wild Wind At Dressrosa every month

2) At least One chapter of Role Play every month, (maximum three, wishful thinking)

3) And finish I BREATHE by JULY! (I am ashamed to hang it)

4) And pick up my two gorgeous Junjou Romantica fanfics from Hiatus Fanfic Care (Ashamed again)

bye love you all


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

 **Case of Broken Typewriter & Other Stories: Part-II**

* * *

On Monday dawn, Zoro finds his sleep gone and a new jolt in his toes, his muscular arms hammered the hot iron in beautiful shapes. Being a man who loves sleep and drinks, his green eyes found the orange sun peeping out, mocking. The streets of Dressrosa were still in slumber. From the fifth building on his opposite, Sanji was awake like always. Frying bacons and brewing coffee and peeping out of window.

Zoro continues to hammer down the pieces Luffy asked for, his olfactory failed to smell the shimmering bacons and a blonde sending silent ballads on asleep wind. Corazon was tucked comfortably under his blanket and Law never realized when words from his books turned into sleep spell. The doctor fell asleep on the couch with the memory of kiss he could never forget. Sanji woke up feeling constricted in his bed, violet memories were too fresh to be forgotten. As he brewed his coffee, he found a green head working in his workshop. Sanji decides to watch his friend work, the hammering and shimmering calmed him. Love was here in Dressrosa but not for him.

Zoro finds his concentration shattered, when a small figured in red passes by his workshop, sweeping the road, the trail of hood galloping behind. The sun had stopped peeping and now was rushing up in the sky, the fogs were happy to die early and watch the figure in red walk. Zoro steps out and it doesn't take his aware mind to understand, Luffy was walking to wake Dressrosa up. Sanji finds a smile on his lips when he sees the young father walk below his window. Luffy with his blood-red hood and a huge but now empty basket swaying in his arms. The younger was returning back home.

Lola finds herself in-front of Laughmaker when the town clock announces 5am in the morning. Her horse was happy, and the cart filled with Luffy's supply. "Good morning pious pumpkin and you as well Pink Pony" Luffy waves his strawhat and greets Lola and her horse. "What's her name Lola?" Luffy asks curiously as he pets the pink horse. For first time again, Lola is struck, she is jealous of the beauty the young man possesses. Luffy grins and she blushes, she is jealous of his smile, of skin, of his happiness but she finds herself wishing for a child like him too. Luffy stirred up thoughts in her and her lips blurt out.

"How can you be so pretty all the time? I envy you" next moment she almost rips her skirt in shame. "Shishishi... good that you are not blind too pretty things! Come on in? Are these sacks mine?" Luffy was already pulling down his fresh supply of meat and bones in wraps. "She is called Pirrie, I will put them inside, leave it will you?" Lola complains. "Sssh... I believe in equality of gender, but I am not a jerk that I will make you pull everything inside. Life is about sharing Lola, come in… come…" Luffy flung the door, they passed the sleeping wooden counter and slumbering display window, both walked inside the big kitchen.

Lola was wrapped in a permanent warmth of spices, smell of oranges, lust of meat and purity of herbs. The fire place got lit and Luffy was putting his meat inside the huge cold box*. "What do we do with the bones?" Lola asked. "In a minute" Luffy placed a pot of water on stove and was next moment hanging the bones and unusable parts beside the empty stew cauldron in the fire place. "They have their purpose" Luffy made Lola seat on a stool in a swift turn and was washing his hands the next moment. Before Lola could blink he was everywhere, and she never figured when Luffy dropped of his red hood.

"You are fast" Lola smiled. "I like to keep things at winds speed" Luffy opened the door that led to his kitchen garden. Lola got knocked by the sharp smell of green breaking in. The boy had magic in his very essence. "No… I have no magic in me, I just have proper information about gardening and I am so fast because, I have a daughter to raise. My life revolves to make her happy" Luffy walked in with a small bowl full of green leaves. He drops in the boiling pot of water, next he minces ginger and drops them in water. After few moments later, a large spoon of honey and finally the tea leaves fell in. He stirs them well, his concentration so concrete that Lola finds the words sealed in her throat, her eyes fixed on him. The plump woman felt like she was observing an elaborate ancient ritual, each step was important and needed time and care. And When Luffy is done she finds herself almost clapping, a honeyed liquid with green shade settles in plain transparent glass cups, it glows. The final touch Luffy gives is, two slice of lemon in each cup.

Luffy pushes the happy cup of tea towards Lola, who looks at the old watch hanging on the wall, it was just 5.09 am in this part of the world. "I think I deserve a good morning" the laughmaker smiles.

* * *

Shanks can smell woman in the house, it's his one most cherished qualities. When he steps down the spiral stairs, he finds old cranky Hilluk's daughter-in-law bowing to Luffy at the entrance. "Are you not Lola Hilluk?" Shanks grins and the woman nods. "Luffy what magic have you done? She looks energetic?" Shanks smiles and sits at the last step of the confusing stairs. "Just my wake up tea, Lola is such a hardworking woman, she needs to look after her body. I have decided to treat her with my tea every morning" Luffy winks.

Lola blushes and rushes out. "Lola, don't forget we have shopping planned in the afternoon" Luffy waves. "You there, boy, be careful. Her father-in-law and husband her not good guys" Shanks yawns but finds a hot cup of coffee in his palms. "Stop being a father will you?" Luffy huffs and sits opposite the sewing machine behind the stairs. "Sewing early morning sonny?" Shanks sips his coffee. "I think Lamy needs a proper fighting dress if she is to learn from Zoro" Luffy beings revolving the wheel.

"I met Law the other night at bar" Shanks smiled, a curious smile Luffy could feel but not see as the elder was facing opposite direction. "And?" Luffy asked. "He loves you! I am not joking. I have seen that boy grow in front of my eyes, he can be creepy with shadowed eyes. But when he spoke about you. He was mad about you" Shanks laughed.

"Well I like him too. He might be the first man who understood what Lamy means to me" Luffy smiled.

* * *

Shanks finds himself kicked out of his own home, wearing a refurbished shirt and carrying a big steel carrier of left-overs for his workmates. Having Luffy around made him realise, the boy was utilitarian. He hardly wasted anything, he hogged up cardboard boxes, collected ashes in a bag, never wasted a seed of lemons or pumpkins, collected bones and food left by his customers, patched up old clothes into something useful. Hence the reason was his new look. Luffy barged into Shanks's room upturned the trunk of his unused clothes. Shanks had stopped using many of his shirts because they fell victim to grease, or tear or gave few trousers up because they had lost their colour.

But this early morning he finds, himself forced into an old white blue polka dotted shirt which had ripped its hand to a rusty anchor. Luffy had cut the hands to fit the elbow and attached false caflings from a tattered flue shirt and the shirt was good as new. The boy was not a miser, but he definitely had an upbringing which showed glimpse of strict background, yet Luffy hardly spoke about his family, Shanks knew he had a big family yet Shanks could not figure out Monkey D. Luffy.

"Nice shirt" the Mayor of Dressrosa compliments as Shanks walks past him, the streets yet had to wake up. "My son made it" Shanks bows his head and the tall man in pink fur coat frowns in confusion. Shanks enjoyed this game of teasing, lying and irritating the blonde man. But right now the winds were witness to his honesty. Luffy had drawn out his once desired fatherhood. The wild wind congratulated the red head by ruffling his hair and belling his false caflings.

* * *

"Have you written your letter to mom?" Luffy asks as he messages hot coconut oil in Lamy's hair. "Do I have to?" Lamy whines. "No… you don't have to" Luffy copies her whining tone. "What do I write?" Lamy asks. "Who is the daughter here?" Luffy asks. "Me" Lamy raises her hand and closes her eyes as Luffy rubs circle on her scalp. "Awwww…. this is so gooooood papa… you can open a massage parlour too shishishi" Lamy giggles.

"Good idea, if we ever have to leave this town, we might try it in next" Luffy picks up his daughter by the waist and makes her stand near the bath tub gargling warm water. "Do we have to leave again?" Lamy pouts. "I hope not" Luffy smiles and pulls out Lamy's frock. Now the naked child dives inside the warm water. "Hey there, slow down, let me wash you to my heart's content! One day you will grow up and I can't look at you then. I don't want you to grow up" Luffy pouts.

"Papa is being mushy!" Lamy sits in the warm water and Luffy begins lathering her hair with crushed hibiscus. "I am not being mushy! I am afraid. One day you will grow up and say papa I don't love you!" Luffy makes a dramatic voice. "But I will never say that, it should be mom's word" Lamy hisses up.

"Muffin… will you not write a letter to her?" Luffy sighs. "What do I write?" Lamy asks. "That you miss her… may be?" Luffy smirks. "Papa… I will never miss her shishishi…" Lamy places watery kisses on Luffy's cheeks. "She will kill me" Luffy mumbles hugging his daughter hard.

* * *

On Mondays the business runs slow. Every other businessman knows that, especially in the afternoons. With this knowledge ingrained in his head, Luffy locks Laughmaker's for an hour. The strawhat on his head and an idea in motion. Luffy stops for a moment, he takes a deep breath and the wild wind decides to tickle his small shapely nose. He can faintly smell Lamy in school, he can smell cigarette buds dropped by Sanji, he can smell pink feathers of Doflamingo's coat drenched by midnight dew. Shanks smell was gone, Law's smelt of a distant dream. Everything was in proper order and Luffy was on his way.

Luffy finds Lola waiting for him, in the down town. This was a place where Monday business blues never happened. Shopkeepers were shouting at top of their voices, shoemakers offering leather boots, weavers bought their colourful carpets, housewives from different streets haggled and bargained. Lola is stiff, shopping alone was big step for her.

Growing up with a large body and many siblings behind her, she was either wearing dresses her mother bought for or discarded or she would be forced to mix and match with her stupid father's clothes. When one is a butcher woman and runs an animal farm, grace is last thing one has on her mind. Even if she wanted to be pretty, pretty was a faraway word.

"Why are we here?" Lola asks. "To fix you up, you don't love yourself. A person who doesn't love their own soul are bound to be unhappy" Luffy pulls her hand into his arms. "You want to play out the fairytale story with me? My father told me once of a poor girl with some glass or fur slippers who got married to prince! Fairytales are stupid" Lola huffed.

"Firstly, that's no fairytale. Lamy and I we have met Countess Cinder; she is a wonderful person. There was no fairy god mother, but a really poor step mom who out of poverty was bitter. Countess Cinder worked in glass artifacts shop and created beautiful showpieces. Then the young Count came in shop one day and saw her creation, he demanded them for royal ball. Countess Cinder made statues, chandeliers, wines glasses. Finally, on the night of the ball Count's mom, then thee strongest woman in province sent for Cinder, she loved her work and wanted Cinder to teach in the crafts school. Things changed eventually for Cinder and she ended up marrying Count. Every fairytale has truth behind it" Luffy scolded Lola.

"Sorry" the chubby woman smiled sadly but amused, she definitely wanted a child like him. "Luffy how did you feel when Lamy was born?" Lola blurts again. "Scared…" Luffy smiles. "….." Lola finds word dried in her throat. "There she was wrapped in blanket, so tiny. Two knife slits for eyes, two invisible holes for a nose and an O for mouth! She was wrinkly, small, fragile and helpless. That's how they are on the first day! I was scared of being unable to love her! So yeah… scared for sure" Luffy pulls the plumpy woman to a woman selling shoes.

"Lollipop shoes for the lady, sister" Luffy makes Lola sit on the stool and looks at the curly haired woman with bandana. "Lollipop? Are you crazy? Whole town will laugh at me" Lola laughed. "Tell meh the coolouurs you wanth ladie?"* the curly head asks. "Red, Orange, Lavender, Lemon Green and some Cheery Pink" Luffy forces Lola to pick up her ankle length skirts up to her knees.

"Look at this woman! She has such shapely juicy legs! And she hides them! Tell her sister… she should flaunt them" Luffy talks out loud to the shopkeeper. "Yes the bouy.. is right madamee..." the curly woman begins to make Lola wear colourful shoes.

"Countess Cinder wore Lollipop shoes to the ball, since she was like you who had never looked at herself in mirror, she was nervous. In her nervousness, her foot slipped and her so called glass slippers landed on Count's head. Each love story has a weird beginning!" Luffy winked at now tangerine Lola.

* * *

Law never expects to see him in the downtown away from his universe of flavours. But the wild wind decides to blow at a doe's speed and makes sure to topple the fur hat the young doctor wears. Law finds his hat swishing away when he gives the last female bed-warmer her vaccine. Law shuts his instrument box and runs after the spotted hat which had earned its own consciousness.

The colourful women wave him a goodbye, he hardly cares, his hat keeps walking. Ignoring him and in a way laughing with the wind. "Oh my my! where did you come from?" Law hears the voice of broken bamboo coated in sugar. "Don't you belong to Law" it was the voice Law craved to hear in his sleep. "Luffy why are you here?" Law greets the happy man brushing dust of the taller's fluffy hat.

"Law… I do take breaks at times…" Luffy grins and warps his arms around Law's. Law hugs him back like a lover of thousand years. "I am just a bit surprised" Law whispers in the younger's ears. "More than a break, I came here to help Lola redo her fashion sense" Luffy points on his north, where the chubby woman was overwhelmed by colourful shoes.

"Sanji says she sells best meat at Dressrosa" Law informs. "Yup, she provides me with the freshest of the lot to me now" Luffy took Law's hands in his arm. "Come help me buy her clothes" Luffy pulled Law to the shops fluttering colourful yarns of fabric. "I am not very good with pretty things" Law mumbled. "You seem good with those pretty women waving at you" Luffy indicated to the colourful women clamped together still waving.

"Luffy… they are… I don't like women" Law was stuck in thought. "I know, you like men. Its written all over your face and I know who they are, I have tremendous respect for them" Luffy squeezed Law's arm. "Why are you helping Lola?" Law asked. "Everyone deserves happiness, as a laughmaker I should make her capable of seeing the beauty in her" Luffy smiled. "Are you an angel?" Law blurts out. "Nah… just a selfish human who wants to make people alive" Luffy pushes Law inside the shop.

* * *

"Are they?" Law stops himself from shouting, Lola sits like a kindergartner and watches Luffy randomly pick the fabrics. Lola looks at Law with nervousness and the doctor gives an uncertain smile to the curvy woman. "Luffy…" Law again begins his sentence but is shot down by the mischievous smirk the younger has.

"I know, I know… you are wondering why am I buying fabrics and materials used to make curtains huh? Well they are cheap, their colours stay for a long time, they can be roughly used and they protect from sun! Most importantly, they come in various patterns and prints!" Luffy smiles and Lola and Law find themselves nodding.

"All these will be 800 berries" a man with creeper like mustache begins to fold the materials Luffy selected. "300 berries… not a berri more not a berri less" Luffy grins. "Are you nuts boy?" the man hisses. "Luffy?" Lola wants to cry, that no one would settle for such a bargain. "Watch him" Law grins and makes Lola sit on her stool.

"I am not, but you are… Do I look blind to you? 800 berries for table clothes? Give me a break!" Luffy tilts his head. "These are from Aruba! From the very heart of this country's capital!" the shopkeeper curls his black wooly mustache with tips of his fingers. "They are made in Jaya, in the factories established by Gan Fall… and you sir have never been to Aruba. Arubians prefer pure cotton over satin silks. Now I am no naïve housewife of Dressorosa. I am a travelling businessman, we both know 300 berries is a lot more than your cost price" Luffy pulls out his wallet and places three red crumbled papers on the desk.

Both Law and Lola watch the man make no fuss and pack the clothes in professional way. "Do you have basic make up?" Luffy turns around and Lola swears there was unbound passion in the deep eyes, which were turbulent like the wild wind teasing the shops curtain, they were a slave to Luffy.

* * *

On seventh lane Lola bows for the infinite time and decides to leave Law with Luffy. In an hour Luffy had stormed the downtown. Lola found herself borrowing the confidence this young man carried. If she ever had a child, irrespective of the gender, she would name them Luffy. At the sunny turning Lola peeps her head and chubby hands waves at Luffy.

"See you tomorrow, for morning tea… take care" Luffy waves. Law chooses to be a spectator. "Ain't you awfully quite sir?" Luffy turns around. "I like watching you, watching you makes me feel energetic" Law blushes. "Care to join for lunch?" Luffy asks. "I would pay for it" Law challenges.

"Are we not dating?" Luffy asks as he walks ahead of Law. His thin waist sways in its own rhythm, his steps are far from graceful, but like an adorable duckling he squats in his own tune. Law loved him. "Yes we are, though I would like a proper-proper date with you and Lamy" Law smiles at his use of pre-pubescent vernacular. "If we are dating, there is no way you can pay me for lunch" Luffy turns around, his strawhat shifts backward, hiding the happy sun. A halo brights around him and Law swears, he saw an angel in human's skin.

* * *

"It's a simple lunch" Luffy makes Law sit on the infamous roof of One and Half Red building. "You know… my dad can see us right now" Law laughs. "Are you afraid of him?" Luffy asks. "Never was, he is a good man, but at times too blind" Law inhales the smell of warm cheese, cooked vegetables and spiced meat. Luffy walks up the spiral stairs with overflowing tray of food.

"Dig in" Luffy takes the seat opposite Law and pulls his bamboo chair. "Woah! That's a lot for two" Law feels he will waste a lot. "Really? Actually I eat a lot, so yeah don't run away after watching me eat all this at one go" if Luffy was embarrassed of one thing in his life, it was his food habit.

"Please go ahead. I am not a judgmental ass" Law smiles. "The same applies to you. Eat, I am a good cook" Luffy pours the grated cheese over the chunks of spiced roasted meat and covers it with cooked vegetables. "Little olive oil and sea salt shall do the trick" Luffy bites his lips and makes Law drool both at the sight of the delicacy and the delicious cook sitting in long apron.

"You are beautiful" Law caresses Luffy's warm cheeks. The younger leans into the touch. "Start munching Law" Luffy places a soft kiss on the taller's palm.

* * *

In her laboratory Monet has the best time of her life. The gift she found around her neck first in the morning was making her blush. An antique that smelled well. Seven years of marriage was a big achievement for a career obsessed woman like her. If eight years ago people told her, she would get married one day, she would have strangled them.

Then one fine day, enters the stoic man. He says so little, yet shows care with small gesture and makes her feel protected but not fragile. Not many understood why she married a man who did not care much about his hair or saw what he ate. On their first date Vergo made no attempt to impress her with his knowledge of wine or show off his wealth by booking the most expensive balcony table. He just was, a nerd who never realized breadcrumbs were stuck to his beard. She loved him for his simplicity, his gentle masculinity and his patience.

Whenever her experiments failed, he was there calm and composed. He heard her rants, became her punching bag when she was angry, her personal chef when blood trickled between her thighs, her body warmer when at night she shivered at winds ministrations. Vergo with his shades and salt-pepper hair, was her base. A stable guy who had little off sense for surprises. But this was the package deal and she accepted it with her whole heart. So when in morning she finds an antique neckpiece resting between her asleep breast, her heart flutters. Twenty fours before the said anniversary, her husband was showering her with surprises.

Vergo had cheered Monet up. So when Ceaser asks Monet about the new ornament, the beautiful scientist flashes a rare smile and flicks her olive green hair to let the wild wind settle in them and walks away smelling of lavender.

* * *

After lunch, Law finds himself relaxed on the soft carpet Zoro and Sanji lazed on. Luffy standing behind his counter makes small chocolate balls and dips them in white liquid, the lean fingers dance in their own rhythm. Law sees them and sighs, the windows were open and the wind from the kitchen garden swung the cattle of tea bags tied to the window. All making a music of their own, an orchestra of hollow shells with mustard seeds in them.

Like small rattle snakes were learning to tune their souls' frequency, the tea bags sang their own song and their creator hummed his own tune. "Can Wazu and I have a cup of coffee?" the insane old man with thin hair and his old dog Wazu paddled inside the trinket wonderland.

"You can have a cup of coffee, Mr. Wazu has to settle with bone stew okay?" Luffy reclines forward to greet stoop eyed Wazu wagging his tail. Law stays slumbered and watches Luffy walk into his huge kitchen. Wazu paddles towards Law and leaves his owners side. Before Law can move or make space, Wazu ends up resting his head on Law's folded legs.

"Ah… he likes you Law" the old man laughs out loud. "Yeah… I am surprised, these days I am loved by kids and animals" Law pats the brown head that nestles on his knee. "You shouldn't be surprised, children and animals can smell kindness before we stupid adults do" Luffy walks in with a black tray. His waist again donning the long apron.

"Here is your coffee with cream" Luffy smiles at the boisterous man. "Thank you lad… you are a darling. Would you go on a date with this old man before he falls in grave?" the man with thinning crown smiles and wrinkles wink at Luffy. The wild wind giggles and tickles Law's ears, the said doctor feels threatened already. The wind enjoys it but Luffy's amused eyes stray on Law and his smile dismisses the anger the taller fumes.

"I wish; you had asked me a month back. I am bethroed to someone" Luffy pats the old man on the back. "Ah… too bad… too bad" the dog owner smiles. "Here you go Wazu, bone stew for the warrior and Green tea for you my love" Luffy speaks softly. But the wind hears it and the tea bags witness it, and Law blushes on it.

"Once you are done drinking, tie the tea bag on the window panes and make a wish" Luffy hides the black tray between his arm and his free hand run through the ebony hair of the doctor. The smell of tea, the sound of dried leaves cocooned in paper and the calmness of wind runs through his hair. For a moment Law experiences eternity.

* * *

Lamy almost rushes out of school, almost, she stops when she smells trouble being emitted from soft brown hair. "Chopper" two pigtails rush towards the class genius. "Why are you still here? Should you not board the cart?" Lamy asks. "Mom said she would come pick me up after school" Chopper shivers, his skinny legs hang from the knickerbocker he wore.

"How long do you think it will take her to come here?" Lamy asks. "Another half an hour I guess" Chopper looks at other kids boarding the cart and giggling. "Brother Coby…. Brother Coby" Lamy was already yelling out to the pink headed priest. "What is it dear?" Coby runs towards Lamy, almost dropping his glasses.

"Chopper's mom is running late, may I take him with me to my home?" Lamy asks. "I see no harm in that. Chopper run along, when your mum comes, I shall inform her" Coby combs the soft brown hair with his fingers. "But… but mom… what if she panics?" Chopper asks. "She of all the people? She is a very calm person boy. I will tell her. Lamy run along, take him" Coby pats the young Monkey D. and she pulls Chopper along with her leaving behind the smell of hibiscus and her laughter.

"Come Chopper… I know you are hungry… Papa is the best cook in the world…shishsihsi" Lamy pushes Chopper inside the shop and Coby watches them dissolve in Luffy's wonderland.

* * *

Luffy looks up, to find two tiny bodies at door. One was his daughter and other a timid boy. The father alarm, in his head sharpened his eyes, the wind found another game. It shivered up the little boy and Lamy squeezed his hand. Had Luffy been dull to the winds craftiness, he would have reacted to the potential love sprouting in two extremely tiny hearts. But the young father was a man who slaved the wind.

"Good afternoon, I see we have a friend joining us today Lamy" Luffy gestured them to enter his shop. "Papa, this is Chopper and Chopper this is my papa Luffy and the daddy long leg is Papa's boyfriend" Lamy introduced and Law chocked on his last sip of green tea. "You talk too much for a seven-year old" Luffy rolled his eyes in not so soft manner. "Sorry papa" Lamy pouted. "You better be young lady… rush upstairs, drink your turmeric milk, change and come down here" Luffy refused to return into his soft happy go daddy mode.

"Yes Papa" Lamy took heavy feet up the stairs.

"Chopper dear come here and sit" Luffy grinned his homely smile and the little boy blushed. "Wait a moment here… you must be hungry" Luffy pulled Chopper up his waist and sat him on the high stool. "Law keep an eye on him, he is so skinny he might drop" Luffy gave a love filled look to Chopper which made two humans jealous one peeping through the spiral stairs another laying on the carpet.

"Lamy I can see you! Go" the un-happy daddy mode was back and the pigtails flew. Chopper looked at Law and Law burned him with his glare, but Luffy's words made him smile and the young turned into a puddle. "Don't be afraid of me. I am here because of the cute guy. Lamy's dad is cute right? Yeah I know he looks so young to be a father. I don't bother with it, just think I don't exist okay" that was Law trying to have a small talk.

"My mom… she knows you" Chopper speaks quietly. "Does she? Is she a nurse?" Law asks. "No… She teaches in bigger schools" Chopper shows his version of large with two tiny stretched out arms. "Oh... I may have met her" Law mumbles, totally clueless about the kid's mom.

"Is papa back?" Lamy climbs down the stairs softly and peeps at Law. Law shook his head and the girl tiptoes inside the shop. Now in pink frock she was walking towards Law who couldn't help but compare her to Wazu an hour back. "You think he is very mad?" Lamy asks. "Not that I know or have seen him go bad" Law shrugs his shoulder. "Sometimes he goes super-duper crazy" Lamy pouts. "Really?" Law asks.

"Yeah, when he broke up with Shuraiya-san, he was crazy as hell. One day I thought he will burn everything down. But next day we were back on road. Whenever he goes crazy he closes Laughmakers down and moves to next town" Lamy sighs. "You don't like travelling?" Law asks. "I do... but its him. He gets disappointed with places" Lamy pouts. Law could not imagine the a disappointed Luffy. The guy was like wind, always on move. A wind dies where there was no motion. Law can understand what Lamy feels.

"Chopper dear, first finish your turmeric milk" Luffy walks in and hands Chopper a glass of his drink. "Stop pouting and come over here" Luffy grins. "Papa" Lamy rushes and hugs the lean waist Law wants to hold. "Since, Law and I we had our lunch, there was not much left. It's a quick fix. Finish your buttered sandwiches and stir fry and cupcakes. Chopper don't be shy okay! Eat" Luffy places the hot meals on the wooden counter. "Thank you Mr. Luffy" Chopper blushes. "Ain't he adorable?" Luffy smiles and looks at Law who nods.

As both children dig into their food, Luffy goes and flops near Law. "Kids are handful you know. Honesty is good. But at times they need to be taught when and how to present that honesty" Luffy was feeling bad for making Lamy feel guilty for quarter of an hour. "You are doing a marvelous job, raising her all happy, healthy, honest and hardworking" Law unconsciously snakes his hand around the lean waist.

"Ain't you the sweetest guy on earth" Luffy rests his head on Law's shoulder. Law firms his curving and inhales the smell of crushed hibiscus from Luffy's hair. "You know even wind at times need to stop and rest Luffy. You can't always be on motion. You don't have to sleep, for hours but take a quick rest and let it all in" Law speaks as softly as he could. Two pairs of eyes watch toddlers chat over their lunch and laugh. Even the wild wind decides to stay put in tea bags and coiled at Luffy's feet for a quick rest before rushing to next havoc.

"You know what?" Luffy looks up to grey eyes trying to figure him out. "What?" Law blushes at the deep liquid eyes looking at him. "This time, I might not be disappointed" Luffy reclines his lips to the crook of Law's neck and places them on his adam apple. All the siesta taking streets of Dressrosa rejoiced when the spell of wind bookmarked love on the doctor's neck.

* * *

Half an hour later, Luffy finds a tall woman with long black hair and bluish black eyes looking at the little boy with brown hair, now laughing with his Lamy. She was in a knee length white dress, a black ankle length coat and black boots. Luffy couldn't help but compare her sharp nose with the doctor beside him. "How may I help you?" Luffy stood up with his grin.

"Hello there, you can help me by returning me son" the woman gave a mysterious smile with soft words. "Oh... you must be Chopper's mom! Nice to meet you, your son has such wonderful manners. I am Monkey D Luffy" Luffy helped the tall woman sit on a fluffy chair. "Nicco Robin" she offers her tanned hand, Chopper still oblivious to his mother's presence. "Nice to meet you Robin" Luffy smiles back.

"Chopper… your mom is here" Luffy calls out, as the young boy was lost in talks with Lamy. "Mom!" Chopper jumped from his tool and rushed towards the woman with silky black hair. "You don't have to rush" Robin smiled at her chubby little son. "Robin, what do I offer you? Black coffee?" Luffy raises an eyebrow. "That's actually my favourite… how did you know?" Robin asked as she fixed Chopper's superhero T-shirt. "I have a knack for guessing" Law found himself at the receiving end of the wink the short man blew.

"Luffy… I have to leave now, if I stay here I will melt into this carpet" Law stands up and stretches his body. The wind tickles his shirt, which rises above his torso to reveal curved abs and trail of body art. Both Robin and Luffy look at the tall doctor, his eyes closed, hands fluttered like a flag above and his waist seductively twisted. Luffy found himself gulping at this end and the wind teased his lips, Luffy found his throat dry up and lips trembling. Robin saw the young man almost drool at the doctor's unintended seduction.

"Yeah… yes. it was nice having you" Luffy blushes. Law still clueless about his actions walks towards Luffy dropping his lean hands and kisses Luffy's round cheek. "Please choose a day for our date. Otherwise, I have to steal you away from this shop Mr. Laughmaker" Law whispered. If Luffy had his way now, he would have pushed Law on the coffee counter and devoured the taller man. But he knew it was the wild wind playing with his head hence he resisted the violence. "I will, I promise" Luffy gulps and it takes Robin few seconds to understand their budding love.

* * *

"How long have you been in curio-business?" Robin asks sipping her black-coffee. "How old are you Lamy?" Luffy asks his daughter who was making Chopper smell herbs. "Seven" Lamy giggles as Chopper guesses the name correctly. "So I am in business for eight years" Luffy smiles and offers Robin a plate of cookies. "They are sugar free" Luffy informs. "You like surprising people don't you" Robin giggles and helps herself.

"So what do you Mrs. Robin?" Luffy asks. "Ms. Robin if you please, have you seen the old rickety bookshop at end of sunflower street?" Robin asks sighing. "Yeah..." Luffy recalls an old wooden house with magnificent flower collection. It did hang a similar broken sign board. "You owe Ohara Book Store?" Luffy asks. "Yup, its family tradition business and I teach as well" Robin grins. "Would you mind if Lamy and I drop once, we need to replenish our stock of books" Luffy grins. "Yeah, please do come, no one visits bookshop these days. People are to engrossed in making money that they have given up on pleasure of words." Robin sighs.

"Well things change, you have to keep hope and spirit high, when I started my business, I had such a tough time, but I always kept my hopes high" Luffy gobbled his own cookies. "Do you love gardening?" Luffy spoke with full mouth. "I am passionate about it" Robin smiled. "I have something for you" Luffy leaves Robin, Lamy stops testing Chopper's nose. "Papa has just begun, he is starting to take interest, changes will happen now" Lamy laughed and Robin found the words to prophetic for a seven-year old. "How old are you again Lamy?" Robin asks. "Seven, but I may be three hundred, Laughmakers age at their own will Papa says so… shishishishi…" the girl was back to testing Chopper's bluish nose.

"Here" Luffy hands out a sealed jar. "And this is?" Robin asks. "It will help your garden bloom better and healthier. It's my homemade fertilizer, organic and chemical free" Luffy looks straight into Robin's eyes. The bookseller couldn't refuse. "How much do I pay?" Robin asks. "You're my daughter's first friend's mom! I can't take payment! Shishishsishi.…" Luffy stops Robin's hand from reaching her purse. "But it's so unfair" Robin protests. "Well then. When we visit your home, I shall take a book for payment. How's that?" Luffy asks.

"Better" Robin was mesmerized by the young shopkeeper, it was not love at first sight, it was curiosity at first sight. Monkey D Luffy was a mystery she would love to study.

* * *

Luffy rushes out of the shop when he hears a loud crash outside. Next moment he finds a tall man with gorgeous blonde hair spread on the pavement and his purple feather coat muddied. "Are you fine sir?" Luffy tries to pick up the huge man. "I am… I am.." the voice was muffled and in pain. The winds hissed that he was far from fine. Luffy ignores the man's attempt at self-reliance.

"Lamy bring me a bowl of cold water and clean clothes" Luffy yells from outside. "Yes Papa" the reply came in fraction of a moment. "I am sorry... I did not mean to fall, it's in my nature to trip and fall" the man at last was on his feet. "First we need to clean you up, then you can be sorry… you look like a wild boar trapped by hunters" Luffy pulls the man inside his shop.

Lamy was already standing away from the counter where a large brown bowl of chilled water and clean clothes cut out from Shanks' old shirts rested. "Thank you, you have to bring few more things" Luffy squints his eyes at Lamy. "Tell me Papa." Lamy smiles. "Marigold leaves and turmeric powder*" Luffy smiles back as he finds the pigtails flying past the kitchen garden.

"Sit here like a good boy" Luffy directs the man on the tool. Now that he looked carefully at his face, Luffy realized who this man was. "Mr. Corazon! You have to be more careful!" Luffy forcefully unbuttons the taller's printed shirt. "God you hurt yourself bad! Sir!" Luffy throws the dirtied shirt on the floor and examines the handsome face. The sharp nose was bleeding, there was shallow cut on the left cheek, the elbows and fingers were bruised and the solid chest was scratched.

"How do you know my name?" the tall blonde pouted. "Your son happens to be a regular in my shop and your nephew has a romantic interest with me" Luffy dabs the chilled wet clothe on the sharp nose. "OUCHHHHHHH" the taller hisses. "Stay calm will you?" Luffy gave no sympathy and was already cleaning the dirt off the cuts and rinsing the pieces of clothes of dirt and blood. The tall man tried not to jump at sharp pain.

"Are you seriously Sanji's dad?" Luffy almost smacked the older man. "Yeah... I am, my clumsiness has shamed my family for years" Corazon sighs. "That's not what I meant, Sanji has more you know resistance to this kind of stupid shallow pains and he loves you, so don't go 'my family dislikes me shit' you are loved" Luffy looks at the clean man and nods.

"Here" Lamy brings the ingredients in a grinding bowl. "Thank you" Luffy grinds the leaves and turmeric powder into fine paste. "What are you going to do with this?" Corazon shivers at the staunch smell. "Sssh" Lamy scolds the eldest. Both watch as Luffy moves his stone in small, short striking angles. Few minutes later, the taller finds his cheek, nose, chest and elbows were covered in the green-yellow paste.

"Sit here and don't move, Lamy watch over him" Corazon almost uttered yes mom. But he stopped, because this young man was his little Lawsy's lover. "How did you fall?" Lamy asks her chin resting on the tangled fingers and her big eyes boring holes into the taller man. "I don't know, I thought, lets enter the café and buy some chocolates and next moment I was on the ground, you know like there was no in-between moment to think. I just fell" the blonde sighed.

"Mr. Corazon, like a good boy drink it up" Luffy makes the blonde drink from a huge glass. "Turmeric milk, is good for health and immunity, it fixes you from inside" Luffy did not give the man a chance to protest but force fed him. "Wow Papa…" Lamy clapped at her father's forcefulness. "You are a devil gwaaahh" Corazon cried.

"A cute one" Luffy smiles. "Is he always like this?" Coarazon asks Lamy and pigtails nod in agreement. "My Law loves him?" Corazon asks and Lamy nods again.

"Sanji, are you in office?" both find Luffy on the den-den phone.

* * *

When the pink den-den phone began its cry, both blonde looked up from their paper work. Doflamingo frowned at the untimely hour of call and Sanji abandoned his chair and walked towards the noise making creation at the center of office.

"Sanji, are you in office?" Luffy's ran through the office and the windows shivered and Doflamingo found his ears detaching from the concentration at tip of his pen. "Yeah, I am, surprisingly" Sanji spoke. "Your dad is in my shop" Luffy informed. "Why is he there?" Sanji asks, though his head knows. "He tripped down in front of my shop, hurt his nose, cheek, hands" Luffy informs and Sanji shouted, "I knew it!"

"He tore his shirt, so would mind bringing a change of shirt and take him home" Luffy asks. "You know what Luffy, kick him out of the shop, let him shiver in cold" Sanji hisses up and Doflamingo frowns further at the information his ear collected. "Take my shirt and give it to him" the mayor speaks.

"No," Sanji speaks both to Luffy and Doflamingo. "I have no sympathy for cry baby" Sanji decides to be a heartless son. "I am calling Zoro then" Luffy smirks on his side. "Noooo….nooo… both will get lost and end up dead in some ditch, call Law, he will pick dad up" Sanji sighs. "You are not worried?" Luffy asks. "Its regular story… just call Law up" Sanji runs his nicotine flavoured hand in his hair. Doflamingo wanted to yell when Law's name came up, but decides to glare at his nephew.

"What are you glaring at?" Sanji asks his uncle who wanted to kill him with looks when he rested the speaker. "Why did you ask him to call Law? You could have just gone and helped him! Or I would have" Doflamingo hisses.

"Oh so you smelled the new love dish?" Sanji asks with a smirk. "I am the Mayor of Dressrosa, I know everything that happens" Doflamingo grunts. "Then Mr. Mayor, your son is the best and only doctor we have, and surprisingly my dad decided to visit his lover. I think its best time for Luffy to learn about our family" Sanji finds unwanted bitterness of stale coffee slipping away from his words.

"What do you mean?" Doflamingo feels the bitterness enter through his ears. "All I mean is, this family is meant to be loveless. All I can do warn Luffy ahead before his and the child's heart breaks" Sanji shuts the Mayor down for the evening and goes back to typing on the rickety typewriter.

! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$%^&*()_+

Law rushes to Laughmaker's, and his imagination doesn't fail him. His uncle was waving his wounded hands and Luffy was catering to his customers who were giving Corazon, the town idiot, sympathetic look. "Lawsy…" the tallest in the room whined like a three-year-old. Law ignores his whining and looks at Luffy, who in return gives a smile that is born when a joke fails to serve its purpose. "Sorry I had to call you, Sanji felt no sorrow for his daddy" Luffy places a glass of buttermilk in front of the man with curly sheep like hair.

"Merry-san, enjoy your buttermilk" Luffy smiles. "Thank you Luffy dear" the man smiles and the shorter nods. "But thank you for looking after him" Law walks towards his uncle. "You already got first-aid, on top of that a good one" Law looks at the layers of greenish paste. "That teenager did it" Corazon speaks softly. "His name is Luffy, Cora-san and he is not a teenager" Law did not need to be told, who fixed the blonde up. "Law, you love him?" in similar soft voice Corazon whispers. "Yup" Law nods. "He has a daughter" Corazon informs. "So?" Law asks in a dead tone. The blonde finds himself wondering too. Did it really matter if Law's lover had a child from previous relationship? The actual answer was; it was none's business, Crazon mused in his head.

* * *

"You really are something you know" Law sways under the evening breeze and his fingers curl inside his overcoat's pockets. "What do you mean?" Luffy smirks at the taller raven head. "That first aid you did; it was professional" Law lets the word roll out. "I was raised by army men, each in my family has to fend for himself. So I guess I have mastered little first aid too with little information on herbs" Luffy too leans on the door frame and looks at Law, the doctor was casting small spells at time.

"Is he always that clumsy?" Luffy asks, Corazon was standing at a distance and smoking. "More or less" Law shrugs his shoulder. "You know, because you suck on that cancer stick, Sanji will never give up on his addictions" Luffy yells and the tall blonde jumps up in surprise and his purple feather coat trembled up in fear.

"You both are like your fathers" Luffy giggles. "What? No!" Law glares at Luffy. "You are, Sanji is like him, a smoker, a creative head, free flowing and definitely blonde. Whereas you are uptight like your dad, you live by codes and your idea of care is the iron clad love. I like you guys" Luffy pats Law's cheek. "Has anybody ever told you, you are extremely handsome Law?" Luffy tilts his head on the red frame. "I have heard it, but you are making me believe it" Law blushes.

"I would love to hear the story behind the body art you have underneath that shirt, but not tonight. He might trip himself on the wind" Luffy gently pushes Law towards Corazon who was unwillingly sending the innocent lamb vibes.

"You are so… how old are you?" Law begins walking. "I am seventeen, oops... I am fifty… or may be a century older. A laughmaker ages at his own will shishishi" Luffy grins and Law fades in the dark alleys of Dressrosa that was absorbing every syllable of love unuttered by the new lovers.

"Luffy dear" a meek voice calls from inside his shop. "Yes Merry-san?" Luffy turns around and looks at the man with sheep like curly hair. His small frame was fidgeting and his fingers twitching. A request was on its way, Luffy knew it.

"My Mistress Kaya is depressed, ummm could you make her something happy and sweet?" the man asked. The wind hissed at Luffy's ear, he was getting engrossed in the overlooked crevices of Dressrosa. But Luffy shuts his door on the wild breeze and smiles at the small man.

"Tell me all about her"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Disclaimer- Nope… I don't own ONE PIECE!

Cold box*- in one of the OP chapters the scanslators had used the word for the Refrigerator Sanji used. I thought Cold Box gives a more remote taste to the story.

"Tell meh the coolouurs you wanth ladie?"*- stupid attempt at making foreign accent.

Marigold leaves and Turmeric*- work wonders on wounds and Turmeric milk that Luffy forces people to drink helps in creating immunity and core strength.

 **Rosalix-Archangel, 805-fangirls, rlk19952, Aerithe, SiLVeor, charlotte. alice. aston,** thank you for follow and favourties.

 **LunaSkye23, daydreamfox, NanaNiniNunu, slothed crow** (you shall get your answers eventually crow) thank you for reviews guys.

It's a long chapter, now things will get more serious. Though I want to answer all questions about who Lamy's mom is, where is Corazon's wife or who is Doffy's wife. But I love teasing you, so suspense remains. If you find typos please mention them in reviews, once I write I become lazy while editing.

(^_^)/

tata, love you


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **Case of Broken Typewriter and Other Stories Part I** **II**

* * *

Kaya never wanted to marry Kuro, she was sixteen when her father had been diagnosed with a weak heart and the man she loved was had left Dressrosa to serve in the Army. Kuro Klahadore came to Dressrosa for a business meeting with her father and fell in love with his equally frail daughter. Merry saw it all, how Kaya kept protesting till the end, but her father out of blind concern for her future, married his only daughter to the fur merchant, fourteen years' elder to her.

A year after the wedding Kaya lost her father, eventually she lost the child in womb. Two miscarriages and nine years of unhappiness later Kaya was ghost of her once sixteen-year-old self. In front of her very eyes she was fading away from her looking glass, her home and memories of Dressrosa. The wild wind had lost her smell to medicinal herbs and healing potions, and dusty old library. She was depressed, tired, weak and lifeless. This was the story that complimented the request Merry had made to Luffy. Request of something happy and sweet for Kaya to relish.

With this story in his head, Luffy had gone to sleep, he hugged Lamy hard. Luffy would never hurt his child no matter if he stays with her in future or not. A thought lingered in his head Dressrosa had many unhappy women.

* * *

Perona walked behind her father into the Prayer House, Brother Coby was reading out fables to his students under the Mansherry Altar. The first thing she noticed was the pink hair, young priest had combed backward. "Dad, if you have to pray here, why drag me?" Perona lamented. "Hush child, Doflamingo wanted to meet me here" Count Dracule Mihawak patted his darling daughter's head.

"Please be seated, I am Coby, I have been the caretaker of the prayer house and the school for last three years, Ninjin read out the rest of the story to everybody" Coby walked towards the father-daughter duo. "Well I am Dracule Mihawak and this is my daughter Dracule Perona" Mihawak smiled at the young priest. "Are you visiting Dressrosa?" Coby guides them to their seats.

"We are here on a personal visit to your Mayor, he asked me to wait here, the man is late" Mihawak huffed.

"I am not late, I was running errands, the Carnival is in less than five days, Sanji and I we went out handing the safety manuals and put up the invitation posters. Corazon is of no help and you know how Law is! We are short on staff" Doflamingo burst into the hall with his pink feather coat.

"Why not seek help from public? I always engage the temple goers whenever I have less manpower" Mihawak stood up to hug his friend.

"Surprisingly, I got few hands, the person my son is dating right now forcibly took half of the pamphlets! And the town blacksmith my nephew's buddy he is directionally challenged but he wants to help and a butcher woman took another handful of the pamphlets, young blood" Doflamingo laughed.

"Where is Lady DonQuixote? As far as I recall, she has always been the in charge about Carnivals and festivities" Mihawak asks. "She is travelling at the moment" Doflamnigo would never spell it out loud that she got angry with him and is living separately for past six months in Ruskaina. "Don't let my wife know, otherwise Perona and I, we will be helpless if she goes travelling alone!" Mihawak could read the lie, but he didn't want to pry.

"I won't" Doflamingo smiled. "Look at her, how pretty she is, she has gotten her mother's eyes" Doflamingo hugged a blushing Perona. "Did I hear you correct, your son is dating?" Mihawak asks. "Ah brother Coby, I am sorry to totally ignore you, would you mind showing little Perona around the prayer hall and garden, we fathers' have something to discuss" Doflamingo gently pushes two pink head out of the hall.

"Yes, I will help Lady Perona around" Coby blushed, "Just Perona, priest-san!" the girl laughed.

"If your son is dating, why to bother calling us, I mean I don't mind visiting you why let me bring Perona, she has a hint that I am here on the matrimonial hunt,"Mihawak asks. "Well when I asked you to visit me four months back, the situation was different, you know Law he has never shown interest in women, he always chanted about liking men" Doflamingo resigned. "And?" the Count asks.

"Around three months ago, a boy, no a man, a manchild, not even that it's hard the lad's age, a Human Male came to this town, and my son has fallen in love with him" the Mayor confessed with guilty eyes. "Wow that's wonderful! You could have told us! I wouldn't have minded Law as my son-in-law, but Perona and him they would have a considerable age difference" Mihawak pats his friend.

"Well, I thought that too, what about my Nephew? As Law won't continue the bloodline, Sanji becomes the heir to our family, Perona is lovely child, Sanji is very good boy, he respects women, treats them with love and yeah he physically as experienced as us old men, but I promise you once he marries he will never hurt his wife" Doflamingo smiled.

"Great, look I am not an arranged marriage person, I had eloped with Perona's mom, I will make them meet, rest is up to them" Mihawak smiles. "Yes of course, Sanji will win your daughter's heart" Doflamingo smiled.

* * *

The windchimes whispered in Luffy's ears about a new fragrance of medicinal herbs, healing potion and tea, a skinny woman with blonde hair warped in red shawl smiled at her. "You must be Countess Kaya" Luffy cheers up and helps her come inside. "Umm... Yes, Merry-san, has been praising about your shop forever, I had to come and see it for myself, before my husband and Merry-san find out, that I sneaked off" Luffy held her skinny wrists and made her sit on the fluffy cushion.

"The last time I was in this house, it was so different" Kaya relaxed to warm touch of Luffy. "You mean when the writer lived here? Shanks told me" Luffy closes the door to shut out the eavesdropping wild wind. "Yeah, the house was filled with books, paintings, one single bed and loads of children" Kaya recalled a distant dream.

"What shall the countess want? Hot chocolate? Strawberry punch? Or something totally different?" Luffy asks gently breaking the old spell. Kaya blushes at the open smile of the Laughmaker. "Don't be shy, I am here to serve you, to make you happy is my job" Luffy pats the skinny hands. "Something sour" Kaya mumbles. "Sour?" Luffy raises an eyebrow. "Yes, like Tamarind?" Kaya gave smile. "I have pickles of them, they will be hot and sour, I warn you" Luffy grins. "I would love it Mr. Laughmaker" Kaya contaminates Luffy's grin.

Luffy runs his fingers on glass jars like he was reading a brail script, conscious but in doubt. Kaya was not easy to read, years of unhappiness had given her a strange shield, strength of the weak, the power to endure and tolerate and never open up. After few dilations, the seven-year-old pickle jar lets go of her controlled breath and fills the shop with an odor of warm and ancient spices.

"Ummm… that smells good" Kaya inhales and her lost eyes look at Luffy scooping out the corpse of the oil dipped tamarind. "You have to eat it with pita bread though" Luffy places two white disk of the bread on the porcelain plate with a mischievous tamarind. "These are the tamarinds handpicked by me when my daughter was going to be born" her mother just wanted sour stuff, sour yogurt, sour jam, unripe fruits since Lamy was due for winter, I decided to pickle every fruit I could lay my hand on. Hence my daughter has a taste like her mother too" Luffy laughed as he handed Kaya her heart's desire.

"Children are a gift, sadly I missed my gifts by few knocks, it's good to see you cared for your child, your wife must have been so happy" Kaya gave a sad smile eating her bread dipped in the pickle's gravy. "Not my wife, just my child's mother" Luffy informed.

"Ahhh..ummm thezzze is good" Kaya moans in ecstasy. Luffy blushed, seeing someone so happy made him recall Lamy's mother's face, the woman had devoured each and every pickle before the fire place, curled under the blanket and trembling in excitement. Lamy had picked the very habit from her mother. Luffy sat there on his stool and watched the wind play with Kaya's blonde hair.

"This clock is ancient! I have a similar one in my library" Kaya points out the old thing frowning up the wall. "I stole it from my Grandfather" Luffy winked.

"You can come here anytime you want, I have more than pickles to offer" Luffy grins at Kaya who shivers up as she spits out the tamarind seeds on the small white bowl. "Do you have something to fill my soul with?" Kaya asks licking her thumb dipped in mustard oil. "Yes, I do, I am a laughmaker" Luffy winks. "So, next time I come, will you satisfy my soul like you did with my sour cravings?" Kaya looks at Luffy, "Whenever, wherever, whatever your soul desires, I will do my best to make you happy, it's a promise" the Laughmaker smiled and Kaya blushed.

Luffy found the old empty house at the end of the lane near the southern end of Green Bit. Like Wazu, near it sat an old dog. Rather frowning at Luffy. The house was named Hocker, was locked. "Are you alone? Are you hungry?" Luffy asked, the dog just frowned. "Have you always been here?" Luffy asks as he pastes the pamphlets he forcefully took from the Mayor on the ancient lamp post. He did so because Law's dad was equally workaholic like his lover, and he didn't like that the Mayor always looked exhausted and right now the dog looked equally exhausted.

"Luffy don't approach him" Law called out. "What?" Luffy turned around and the wind scrambled under his red hood. Law always popped up from unexpected places even the wild wind was surprised and ruffled Luffy's red hood up in anger. "What are you doing here?" Luffy asked smiling. "Just finished my vaccination day tour in Green Bit, stopped here to pick up few herbs and mushrooms, when I saw my little red hoodie trail behind here I came to check" Law hugged Luffy.

"What are you doing here?" Law asks. "Helping out Mr. Mayor with Pamphlets about the Carnival" Luffy showed his basket. "Kind soul" Law mocked. "Why is that old dog, grumpy?" Luffy asks. "His name is Shushu, he lost his master few years ago when the old man was out doing his animal vaccination trips, now he waits for him, now anyone who comes near the house, he bites him" Law sounded sad. "Oh, you little strong guy" Luffy pulls out a small pouch of wheat biscuits from his cloak and offers them to the dog on one of the pink pamphlets. "Your dad won't mind right?" Luffy asks pointing at the makeshift dish for the dog. "Nope, he talks to Shushu as well" Law could see, why he was so mad for this shopkeeper, Luffy was a blend of his parents.

"Since we have time, could you teach me how to make rumble balls again?" Law asked. "Yes, of course, bye Shushu, I will bring you something tomorrow" Luffy waves to the dog happily.

* * *

When Sanji walked in with Perona inside Laughmaker, Luffy was already waiting with bear shaped cookies, raspberry jam, and coffee. Before he could introduce Perona, the pink haired girl was already hugging Luffy. "I love your shop, had Sanji-kun not bought me here, I would have dragged him" Perona giggles.

"You have met?" Sanji asks. "Yes, brother Coby bought her here two days ago while Mayor and her father chatted" Luffy winked. "I see" Sanji gives Luffy a nasty look, he had complained to Luffy the night before, that his uncle is trying to get him married.

"Perona is a wonderful woman! You know she owns a toy shop, she makes her own unique dolls of clay, rags, junk, clothes and sells them around the country! She plans to have a proper studio workshop in future" Luffy makes them sit on the fluffy cushions on the floor and places the cookies and coffee between them. "Tell me please, I love listening" Sanji helped Perona with her cup.

"Luffyyyyyaaa, it's not working" Law's voice broke from the kitchen. "Brother is here?" Sanji raises his curly eyebrow. "Yeah, he has been in the kitchen since morning" Luffy sighs. "Doing what?" Sanji asks. "Making rumble balls for his patients, he is unable to roll them" Luffy smirks. "Your brother, means your uncle's gay son?" Perona asks. "Actually, your uncle wanted me to marry him, but he doesn't want to force his son into something he is not comfortable with, I think Doflamingo-san is cool" Perona blushed.

"Yes, he is" Luffy nodded. "Perona-chan, Luffy here is my brother's lover" Sanji laughs. "Isn't that just awesome, the world is so connected with good people" Perona hugged Sanji. Both Luffy and Sanji realized no wedding was going to happen between the blonde and the pink head. "Luffyyyyaaa" Law yelled again.

"God, brother already has the airs of a dominating husband" Sanji smirked. "Dominance of voice is not my concern, it's his bed warming skills I want to learn about" Luffy left them and walked inside his kitchen.

"You do know, I have a business to run, and you can't master rumble balls in five days, you have to be gentle with the dough and knead it with care" Luffy smacked the tattooed hands. "Let me show you" Luffy takes the pink dough in his hands and with soft gentle strokes he makes small balls, Law watches the strong hand be so gentle. "Look carefully, forcing never make things better" Luffy glares as Law.

Luffy makes small disks of the balls and puts Law's medicines in them, softly he pouches them and rolls them between his palms. Law just stares at his lover's hand, "You are a magician with hands" Law utters.

"That was the sweetest compliment ever" Luffy tiptoes and kisses Law's cheeks.

"Well darling our first date? When will we go on one?" Law starts mimicking Luffy's action. "Soon.., but firstly explain me the craze about this carnival" the wind agrees with Luffy's word.

* * *

The Date Law eagerly waited for came a week and two days later, but not in the movie theatre but with the travelling carnival that had arrived in Dressrosa, with open theatres and magic shows. With Carnival's arrival Luffy's business got busier, he had to work every day, the nomads with colourful beads, braids and bags came to his shops in herds, demanding coffee, cookies for their supper and snack breaks, others bought souvenirs and few just came to flirt with Luffy, and Law never left the periphery of the shop. Hence due to busy work Luffy was unable to take Lamy to the seven day gala events. It was Shanks, Corazon or Sanji who decided to pamper Lamy alternately, and Lamy never complained Luffy's absence, her father was a workaholic and right now he was the happiest.

But on seventh day Luffy closed his shop, prepared a huge basket of midnight snacks, wore his red hood, picked his daughter up from the Prayer Hall and Law happily escorted them on their first date.

As the Mayor of Dressrosa, Doflamingo was bound to attend every performance for seven days. On the seventh night, his eyes fell on a handsome couple cuddled on his extreme left. Training his eyes to look for odds from the day he became the Mayor, did not fail this time either, it was his son stretched on the grass, the wayfaring shopkeeper Monkey D. cuddled on his lap and the godless child sitting beside them and laughing. Beside them sat his own brother and nephew, they looked like one big happy family, a family without women and a sensible head.

He saw Sanji who was supposed to be taking care of Perona not Lamy on his lap, he patted the child and kept talking to her constantly, while Corazon was happily sipping his beer and enjoying the magic show near a tall woman, Doflamingo couldn't see her face. But his own son was far more concentrated on the shopkeeper in his arms, Luffy had slid into his arms, they were chatting and giggling, drinking from the same beer bottle.

Next thing Doflamingo watches is the butcher woman Lola who sits beside Sanji, Sanji grins at the chubby woman. One by one the Mayor could point out the people sitting beside his family, the old dowager Kokoro and her granddaughter Chimney were talking with his brother, Lamy and Chimney were schoolmates Doflamingo deducted, another drunkard the Schneider and his dog Wazu, Woop Slap the previous Mayor, old Fabre and Luigia were sharing box of sweets and gladly ate from Luffy's big basket, all these people were gathered around not because of his brother, nephew or his son, but because of that curious shopkeeper and Doflamingo didn't like it much.

Next, when he looked around, Sanji Lamy and Lola were gone, Corazon was trying to flirt with some fisherwoman from Green Bit whose face was now visible, the old people were snuggled close and glued to the theater. Luffy and Law were looking at the final act of the magical show. Law had held Luffy by the waist and Luffy was relaxed in his son's embrace, no matter how much Doflamingo wanted Luffy to leave, he couldn't deny that the shopkeeper made his anti-social son happy, and as a father, he could never destroy his son's happiness.

When Sanji saw his drunk father try to flirt and Law becoming cozy to Luffy, he decided to pick up asleep Lamy and drop her home, Luffy had given him the key, he would stay till dawn to look after Lamy, he loved the child. What he did not anticipate was Lola walking with him, he had bought meat from her ever since he took the reins of DonQuixote household, they were friends for all these years. But Sanji could see sudden certain changes in her. She was blooming like a late spring flower.

Before she was dressed in old shirts of her husbands, her skirts were blood stained, her hair was kept in a bun to help her work better, her shoes were flat. But this woman walking besides him was dressed in a pink blouse highlighting her luscious bosom, her waist was draped in a flowing orange skirt accentuating her heavy curves and she was wearing lollipop shoes. Sanji knew Luffy was slowly helping this thirty-one-year-old woman with her once sorry state, but how he was helping took a while to show up. In morning now Lola was always dolled up, her hair decorated with new fancy scarfs, her skin glowed and she laughed a lot, she looked healthy and happy. In evenings Sanji would find her socializing in pubs with other ladies, she was growing out of her cocoon.

"Lola-san, you look wonderful tonight, should your husband not be the one escorting you?" Sanji slowly walked as Lamy slept on his back peacefully. "I wished, but that won't happen, I think I am happy with the way things are, I like being friends with Luffy-kun, Law-kun, I have been having meaningful time with Kokoro-san, I like it" Lola grinned.

"It's good to see you flower at last" Sanji smiled. "At thirty-one, I feel like teenager" Lola blushed. "Let me drop you home first, then I shall I go with Lamy, as a man I can't let a lady walk alone at night" Sanji had been mannered to core by his uncle Doffy's wife. "But..." Lola complained. "I insist" Sanji smiled.

* * *

 _ **[LEMONADE BAR BEGINS]**_

Zoro loved Carnivals for the great collection of booze it offered. Kuina had been a great drinking partner, after he lost her to the accident, he never went to carnivals. Yet after years he was enjoying his latest buy with the present love of his life, right now he was tasting his collection with the woman he loved. Had Luffy not pushed him to buy the coffee beans he would never have had asked this woman a on date who was smiling mysteriously at him.

"I love your smile" Zoro confessed. "Thank you, I like it how honest you are" Robin rested her head on Zoro's shoulder. "I have never dated before" Zoro confessed. "What about Kuina and you?" Robin asked. "Kuina was the girl I grew up with, we studied together, we learned swordfight, her father was my teacher, I was his best student, everybody expected us to marry. After school studies' she went to college where as I chose to go vocational, two years later we married, we were just eighteen. Never got the chance to date" Zoro laughed.

"Maybe it's better that way for some, sometimes years of courtship end in ashes" Robin sighed. "Like Luffy you never married, right?" Zoro asked. "Nope, I was engaged to Chopper's father, but I never married him, rather he never had the mind to marry, I figured by the time he would decide to marry me Chopper would be at the marriageable age!" Robin sips her alcohol from the wine glass. "Is Viola your friend?" Zoro snakes his hand around Robin's waist. "Yes, we are, she is younger than me by a year or two, her wedding to Kyros-san is in a month, I am the bridesmaid" Robin laughed. "You won't dump me like she dumped Sanji right?" Zoro asks in a serious tone. "No, of course not! I love you Zoro, this last two months have been wonderful" Robin drops her glass on the floor and pulls Zoro's lips to her, she kisses him hard.

Zoro pulls the older woman to his lap, he smooches her back, devouring her lips, fondling her breasts, biting her neck. His mouth licks her pleasurably, his hand traces the inner of her smooth thighs, he glides his fingers dip into her entrance. "You are the most beautiful woman I ever met" Zoro whispers in her ears and Robin murmurs back in pleasure, as the rough finger finds her nerve ending, first with gentle strokes Zoro messages her, Robin gives out small sighs and the wild wind dance on her spine and intoxicate her mind. As Zoro increases his tempo, Robin parts her legs to coil them around Zoro. Zoro rubs her with more assured strokes, the frequency of the stokes increase with the dancing curtains. Robin finds it hard to breathe as wild wind teases her parted lips, as she feels fire burn between her legs, she feels every inch of her body waiting to be touched, waiting to be kissed, waiting to be loved. Zoro plays with the liquid core of Robin, he stokes and stops, he lets her breathe and strikes with finger, he makes her whimper and demand, he makes her need him, he loves her with boldness. With one loud moan Robin attains a pleasure as a white spark breaks on her closed her eyes, she relaxes on the stability wild wind could never tease, she had abstained herself for years, she rains on Zoro's hand and tears on his face as their noses collide in affection.

"Did I hurt you?" Zoro asks as Robin gives out gentle sobs, Robin shakes her head. "It's been years someone made me feel loved, someone made me feel wanted, thank you" Robin hugs Zoro hard. "Will you marry me?" Zoro blurts it out. Robin looks up in amazement. "I mean, I don't have a ring, I will buy one and do a proper proposal, I want us to be together, I can move in with you, you don't have to live in my dojo cum house, I will help with the bookshop, I want to make you Happy and I want to be a good dad for Chopper, I can't be mama like Luffy is, but I will be his protective dad" Zoro blushes to the core of his soul.

"After Viola's wedding? I don't want to steal her show, Dressrosa will be shocked to see it's old damsels stealing young bachelors one after another" Robin kisses Zoro on the mouth. Zoro mentally decides he needs Luffy, Law and of course Sanji's help to pick out the ring.

* * *

The time of the carnival bought with its passion, every other household reeked of sex. It didn't surprise when Doflamingo saw Corazon vanished with the fisherwoman, it did surprise him that his son and Luffy did not budge an inch, they were enjoying the theater. Young couples were spread out, some drinking on the local wine, some making out, others dozing off. Doflamingo missed his wife, he prayed to Mansherry and the old god from the ruined temple, he just wanted her back, in his arms and he would never let her go.

As the magic reached its climax Shanks and crew's voice ripped through the midnight, riding the wild wind, their voice entering the stage and dangling with the rolling drums. Happiness was here and Dressrosa was making love to it. As the magician brought down the princes from the castle Makino shut Shanks up by forcing her lips on him, the said red head knew this was that one moment they waited all year, for her to express her love to him. No one in Dressrosa ever found out their love story, no one ever suspected, no one noticed them, yet tonight Luffy smelled it, the smell of grease and root beer, smell of warmth and protection, smell of love and sadness collide, from the corner of his drunk eyes Luffy saw the queen of Shanks' heart, and she was a kind woman, under the cover of night both vanished.

"You know Luffy carnival is the time when we all go carnal" Law laughed like a proper drunkard. "Yet you have been a gentleman sir" Luffy kissed Law on the cheek. "This thing I feel for you, is larger than sex, its special, I am in no hurry, I want to take as much time as we can, because my dear Sir, you will be bound with me forever, our love shall bind the bricks of Dressrosa" Law kisses Luffy's nose.

"The laughmaker says, I do" Luffy grins. From his seat Doflamingo sees the love Luffy has for Law, if he was going to love his only son, Doflamingo was going to learn everything about Monkey D. Luffy and make both of them marry each other, before that he had to pass the law of marriage equality for Law's sake, to do so he needed his partner and she was not here, Doflamingo for first time in his life felt jealous of everyone snuggled to their loved ones.

* * *

It was one of those nights when they were not childhood friends, or business partners, or customer and bar owner. It was the only night when under the moonless night, they could steal others love and make it their own. As the small dingy rocked between two ships, Shanks kissed Makino, he lit butterflies on her skin with his unshaved chin, he licked her navel and core, he made love to her with tongue, fingers and his shaft, until the dawn broke, under the cover of the black cloak they worshipped to each other in moans and sighs.

Not was it the night of words, not was it the night of promise, not was it the other nights, tonight was their chance to put their invisible stamp on the forgotten love stories of Dressrosa, tonight they were not memories, but actions of consequences of past, tonight as Shanks exploded the white stream inside Makino, they sealed their place in the memories of Dressrosa and the wild wind carried a love note to the forgotten tales, cheered in love.

* * *

Lola's heart shattered when she saw her worst nightmare come to life, Absalom was groping and making out with a woman outside their home. Sanji saw the colour of her face drain as she grabbed Sanji by the hand, she wanted to shout, she didn't as she knew Lamy was asleep.

Absalom sensed his wife's presence, "Lola" he hissed and pushed the woman he was kissing away. "It was… it was a mistake" the tall man with yellow hair rushed towards Lola. "Do not create a scene here, a child is sleeping, I don't need explanation, I saw what I had too, you are drunk, we will talk later" Lola's voice was chocking.

"This was the first time, I swear" the cheating husband sighed. "Please go back, we will talk about it later" Lola had not let Sanji's hand go. "You are not coming home?" Absalom asked. "No, I need to think about us, please go home" Lola almost broke.

"Absalom-san, your wife will be with me, do not worry, I will take good care of her" Sanji glared with a gentle voice. "What do you mean?" Absalom hissed. "A cheating husband doesn't deserve a loyal wife, you know she was trying to look after herself, making efforts to be presentable, so that you would love her back at least once a day, but jerks like you don't deserve love. But you know what she doesn't need the grooming, she has a beautiful heart!" Sanji pulled a stunned Lola with her and walked away while Absalom comprehended the situation, in thirteen years of his marriage he never thought another man would show interest in his fat wife, but here was a DonQuixote who snatched his wife away.

* * *

Corazon giggles when this fisherwoman in his arm pushes him into the soft bed. By his own standards, it was a jackpot he hit, Aphelandra was tall, she had long flowing hair, she was in her early forties and had a lovely face. After months of lame attempt at flirting, and coffee dates, Aphelandra had been the one who initiated the Carnival outgoings. Bringing Lamy with them the to carnival every alternate day proved to the tall woman that Corazon was not a sex-starved middle aged man, but a little clumsy fool.

She wouldn't let him flirt with her had Makino not given her a thumbs up and the strawhat wearing chocolate seller opposite the prayer house told her about this clumsy architect turned carpenter frequenting his shop praising about some mysterious lady he was helping build her house. Corazon had the charms, he was well built, tall enough not to look short near her, wore clean clothes and didn't try to show the cultured airs. In short he was humble and she liked him.

As Corazon got his kiss on his almost virginal lips, he broke into an loving smile and Aphelandra couldn't help but ruffle the blonde hair with passion.

* * *

When Luffy and Law returned, he found a note attached to his door, Sanji was taking Lamy and Lola to his house, as something happened and Lola was upset, he could not put a crying Lola with Lamy, nor could he leave Lamy alone, so he was caring for both ladies.

"How good is Sanji in bed?" Luffy asked folding the note and opening his door. "Sorry" Law a little more than tipsy, stumbled in. "How good is his sex performance?" Luffy giggled. "He has been sleeping around with women since he was fourteen, must be good" Law holds Luffy by the waist and pulls him into a hug.

"Your family, your Mom, she is not in Dressrosa and what about Sanji's mom?" Luffy asks pulling away from the jacket the doctor was wearing. "When Sanji was little she filed a divorce with my uncle and ran away with a sailor and she drowned in the sea with her lover on her second honeymoon" Law sighed. "That is harsh" Luffy pulls the doctor upstairs.

"Sanji has a thing for older women, he keeps looking for a woman to nuzzle him to sleep, hence he is my mother's devotee" Law laughs as they climb up the stairs. "Law..." Luffy calls out. "Yeshhh" Law reaches the roof. "Your brother right now, might be, is making love to Lola" Luffy pulls Law inside the bed and both flop the bed.

"But she is married" Law muses. "Something must have triggered them, my hunch says its Lola's husband" Luffy pulls away Law's shoes and they both cuddle to sleep.

* * *

Sanji closes the door on sleeping Lamy. As soon as he walks towards Lola crying on the couch, she tries to hide her face. "You didn't have to do that, I would have slept at Laughmakers, Luffy-kun wouldn't have minded" Lola weeps. "Come here" Sanji pulls the chubby woman into a hug. "And that thing you said about cheating husbands don't deserve loyal wife, Absalom will make it into a town gossip on how you seduced his ugly wife and spread all wrong rumours" Lola cried.

"Do you mind?" Sanji asked. "Huh?" Lola gave a confused expression. "Will it be so bad? Why not give up your loyalty, people will talk, Dressrosa always talks, my mom ran away with her lover, I don't hold it against her, my father still tries to woo women I don't mind it, my brother loves men, my best friend loves an unmarried single mother, people will talk. You are spending the night here, the whole town will know they will gossip, so why let them gossip about their version of reality which is fiction" Sanji pulled Lola's chin up.

"Let me make a reality for you, a reality better than any dream you had, let me shatter all your trifle dreams with my reality" Sanji brushes his lips against Lola. The curvy woman shivers up, Sanji grabs her by her ample waist and pushes her to fall, Lola in confusion opens her mouth and he slips in his tongue, Lola can taste cigarettes, wine, and chocolates from the carnival. Sanji toys with her tongue, never have Lola had a kiss like that.

Sanji makes her melt with her tongue, soon Lola can feel gentle hands rubbing her nipples while her mouth melts with Sanji's. When her blouse left her she never realized, soon she was breathing with her mouth as Sanji sucked her nipples with care, making her groan in excitement. The touches were foreign, she had never known her body could burn without actual fire.

Sanji kissed down her muffin top belly and undid her skirt and pulled her undergarments away, "Ple….ase, wha…t are you going? I… am…. ugly" Lola asked in aroused, shameful fear as Sanji kissed down her thighs to her vagina lips. "You have never done this? No one is ugly" Sanji asked in astonishment and scolded her thoughts. "Your husband never kissed you down there?" Lola blushed and shook her head.

"Couch is no good" Sanji picks the curvy woman up and takes her to his room, he drops her on bed, his shirt gone, his lean body a sharp contrast to her soft and chubby flesh, ashamed and excited. "Look at me Lola, watch me pleasure you" Sanji commands as she separates her legs and kisses her pleasure bundle, he licks her slow and fast, hard and harsh, he makes her weep both from above and below. Lola experiences her first orgasm.

By the time she experiences her tenth orgasm, it's not Sanji's tongue making her weep or fingers tormenting, but his manhood, rolling and riding, in an out, Sanji was making every hair on her body sensitive to touch. She was not falling in love, but Lola was experiencing a liberty, she was not the only one who had to give pleasure, she deserved to be pleasured. "More…" finally she moans, for first time she choose to be selfish.

"That's my lady, more the merrier my dear" Sanji spanks lightly on the beautiful round arse. Sanji decides to play from the rare. Dawn was far away from the night and the wild wind was in no hurry to take Sanji towards his love story yet, a few diversions were fated for the man before love loved him.

* * *

As Luffy woke up to the first rays the of sun, Law curled up beside him. His tattooed hand caged around the shopkeeper, and Luffy giggled to the almost forgotten feeling of warmth that came for love that was not from Lamy. Lamy was he dawn, noon and night, a constant reminder of his existence and contentment, she was all he needed to survive this world yet the heart wandered for a sweet lust. It was three years ago, he was drunk in sweet lust. Deeply, madly and passionately in love. So engrossed in love, he forgot about himself, it was the maddening love novels spoke of, plays preached of and devotees of gods reeked off. Love had killed him once, yet he was willing to die in love again. The wild wind poked open the window and Luffy took the luxury of cuddling Law for another fifteen minutes, Dressrosa was not waking up at five in the morning today.

Finally, when Law returned to deep sleep, Luffy hid him under the thin sheet and walked out of the room, Dressrosa was fragranced with lovechild of the midnight. Luffy swept his roof balcony, watered his roof garden, manured them with tea leaves, and rearranged them. His routine was a ritual, an addiction of another kind, his body was born to be active, or maybe it was his Grandfather's strict upbringing which refused to leave. This reminded him of writing letter to his Grandfather, Father, Brothers and of course Lamy's mother. That also reminded Luffy that he had to coax Lamy to pen her letter as well.

Luffy took a deep breath, he could smell Lamy tucked in protection, Zoro caressing Robin in bliss, Sanji smoking his cigarette at the window, Lola dazed in a sad ecstasy and Doflamingo curled in sadness. Luffy bathed himself in warm water with basil oil and walked out fresh, to find Shanks sitting at the dinning chair and looking at Luffy's roof garden.

"You have life in you, son" Shanks spoke without turning. "You are sad" Luffy goes and sits near the man with flaming hair. "Another year for me to claim love" Shanks smiled. "If you love her so much, why not stay with her?" Luffy inquires. "You saw us?" Shanks chuckles. "I did" Luffy nods. "She and I, we were expecting a child once, she would have been your age, but we lost him or her to an accident, after that we could never regain the innocence of love, since then we have been near but apart. It's our love story of errors" Shanks smile.

"You both are idiots!" Luffy stood up in anger. "Excuse me?" Shanks was laughing. "I am making some tea, you want some?" Luffy asks without answering the question. "I would love some strong black tea, I am not being manly, I just need to kill this headache" Law grumbles as he stands at the door cocooned in the bedsheet. "That's why one should drink in moderation my love" Luffy smirks. "Same for me as well" Shanks still giggles.

"Both of you, come down, but first wash your face!" Luffy commands and walks down. "He lovessss you" Shanks winks at Law. "Yeah so do I" Law blushes but it pains his head. "If you both love each other, why don't you reek of sex?" Shanks asks.

"I need to heal him first" Law mumbles.

"Hurry up will you, I can sense wedding in the air, Dressrosa will have many weddings" Luffy yells from his kitchen.

"Heal?" Shanks asks.

"He is not so perfect you know, he is just too good at hiding his wounds, trust me I am a doctor" Law splatters water on his face and wonders whose wedding did Luffy sense.

* * *

Coby gives out a scream, an almost scream, when he finds his face resting between a pair of milky yellow bosoms and silky pink hair wrapped around his neck. Someone was hugging him hard. He tried to recall what happened, he was visiting the carnival with the young heiress from Baltigo, they were food and liquor hoping, then she was tired and wanted to rest, but didn't want to stay the in guest house, so Coby bought her to his home. As he looked up Perona was deep in sleep, her face shined under the first rays of sun like the idol of goddess Mansherry. In that moment of lust, he felt pious love for Perona who opened her big round eyes and kissed him full on the mouth, Brother Coby's days of celibacy were over, the wild wind screamed scandal.

"Good morning Priest" the pink lips smirked.

* * *

Doflamingo leaned out of his window, Luffy was stuck to his routine, Shanks was singing some sailor song and his son was helping Luffy open his shop door. Law was really in love, he had to write this to his wife, hoping that this news would make her return. As he looked around, Dressrosa was sleeping peacefully, his sharp eyes caught two odd pairs rush inside Luffy's shop.

One pair was of two extreme pink heads, another was definitely his nephew and Hiluluk's daughter-in-Law. Sanji's hand was on her back, assured and protecting. It didn't take the mayor to deduct what happened in the midnight. Doflamingo didn't mind Sanji having night romances, he understood why married people had affairs too, what he was afraid of was Hiluluk and son tarnishing Lola's name.

He so wished his wife was here, he needed her advice the most, Sanji needed to be saved from the signs of depression he was showing.

* * *

Law and Luffy looked at four people standing guilty of carnival spell. Coby was blushing, Perona was happy, Lola would cry any moment and Sanji was just Sanji, brooding. Before Luffy could ask why all of them here, Law spoke up.

"Did you guys use protection?" the doctor asked. Sanji nodded, Lola simply didn't know. Coby looked bewildered and Perona shook her head. "Are you even an adult? Do I know you, girl?" Law asked. "She is Uncle Mihawk's daughter. Uncle Doffy wanted us to marry" Sanji replied. "You little brother, we shall talk later. Perona right? You will come with me, after whatever it is that you have to do with Luffy, we need to kill any chances of her being a mother" Law's head was throbbing.

"Actually, before that" Coby stammered. "Yes?" Luffy asked with a smile. "Please bake us a wedding cake!" Coby bowed.

"What?" Sanj and Law both yelled. "Oh I love this guy, can you believe it, I just stole his virginity this morning?" Perona laughed.

"Didn't I tell you? I smell weddings shishishishi" Luffy laughed and Law nodded.

"Who will officiate the wedding?" Luffy asks. "Anyone who holds a higher position" Coby replied. "His old man" Sanji points his finger at Law. "Will your dad accept this rash decision?" Lola asks Perona. "Dad has raised me with absolute freedom" Perona nods. "A quick wedding of how many people?" Law was calculating. "Brother! A wedding of the priest! Whole Dressrosa is invited!" Sanji winked and Coby just got teary eyed. "Okay boy, don't be afraid, it will be your prayer hall devotees, leave the calculation to me" Sanji loved watching Coby so afraid.

"Lola" Luffy called out the confused woman. "Yes," Lola jumped up. "Get me the finest meat you can, Sanji can you ask your dad to accompany her," Luffy asked. "My old man is making love to some woman in the pubs." Sanji snickered. "He isn't, he is standing in his bedroom and wondering when did he have a granddaughter" Luffy smirked. "He will make Lamy up" Sanji hissed. "You know what, let me go and do the talking and bring Lamy home, and you the bride to be, come with me" Law ordered Perona.

"Shanks, get to the docks and bring me light happy wines for a quick wedding" Luffy clapped his hands. "Who is marrying?" Shanks was rushing down. "Brother Coby please use my den-den phone to call the people you need to invite" Luffy patted the young priest. "Sanji, I need you" Luffy smiled as he dragged the Blonde with him towards the kitchen.

"Tell me" Sanji sighed.

"Help me cook a feast" Luffy smiled. "But…" Sanji who was afraid of coming out about his culinary skills was shocked. "You have never tasted my cooking, I am far inferior to you" Sanji sighed. "Sanji…. A woman needs you today, I need you today, we need you today, I don't have the time to call my friend Zeff and ask for an assistant cook, be my culinary partner" Luffy pulls Sanji inside, and down the spicy rabbit hole the blonde fell.

* * *

Doflmaningo was choking on his bitter coffee when Law and Perona walked in to inform about the wedding of the priest. The father of the bride, calmly finished his coffee, placed his cup on the table and walked towards his doll-like daughter. "Dad" Perona whimpers, when Mihawk lost his marbles, he was scary.

"Sssh…" Mihawak pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the forehead. "Your mother will kill me, but what was all our parenting for if you didn't behave on the desire of the heart like we did. Let's go to the best shop in the town and get you a gorgeous wedding dress" Mihawak laughed. "You are not going to oppose? A count's daughter will be Priest's wife and what about your family and social circle?" Doflamingo asked.

"Who the hell cares what society thinks? I want my child to be happy" Mihawak pulls Perona's blushing cheeks. "Moreover I like that Priest boy, he is innocent" Mihawak laughs. "He was a virgin until this morning" Perona whispered to her father. "Excellent choice, let the bells toll and Doflamingo, please officiate the wedding" Mihawak smiles. Law smirks from the corner of the Mayor's office, his father was having a reality check.

* * *

Law kissed Luffy's neck from behind, as he saw his lover guide Sanji in preparation. "It tickles" Luffy giggles. "I put Lamy on bed, poor child was awake past her sleeping time" Law informs and Sanji glares at Law, his brother was never so lovey dovey, it was hard to digest. "Perona wants to get a wedding dress, any idea where she could get one?" Law asks his blonde brother. "Viola's on Sunflower Street" Sanji grits his teeth.

"You slept with Lola, why?" Law asks as Luffy sees tension grow on Sanji's fingers. "I had no intention, I have known her since I was fourteen, I saw her as an elder sister" Sanji grumbles. "That's why I am asking Sanji, why sleep with a woman you are not even attracted too," Law asks calmly.

"We saw her husband cheating near her house with a comfort lady, I got angry. I know her for years, she has been devoted to that arsehole for years, and he hurts that woman! Men should care for their wives, fiancé, girlfriends, mothers, sisters, heck any girl No wait, people should look after the person they love for! When I saw her eyes, her whole life was betrayed brother, I didn't like the look of her, so seduced her" Sanji sighed.

"Good, now we know what to counter Hiluluk and his jerk son with" Law laughed. "What do you mean?" Luffy finally asks. "You will see in time" Law laughs.

* * *

The Prayer Hall was filled brother Coby's worshipping friends, Robin had lent flowers from her huge garden for decoration, Zoro did the task of arranging the table and chair out in the garden adjacent to Prayer Hall. Shanks had provided the wine, Doflamingo had typed out the quick invitations with his signature, Luffy had prepared a simple feast as brother Coby did not want to use the money from Prayer Hall's collection box.

All the old and prominent couples of Dressrosa were here, previous Mayor Woop Slap, the bickering couple and practically the owner of downtown street shops Fabre and Luigia, Schneider the town's biggest investor, Senor Pink the merchant, Kokoro the drunk but rich Loan Shark, previous King of Dressrosa Riku, Sengoku the head of all the Prayer Halls in Dressrosa were all seated. They all loved innocent Coby.

The rich ladies of Dressrosa too were seated, the one who monitored the flow of money and information. Sharley who owned the Den-Den Radio station was happy to observe the wedding, as it would be her evening news, Monet the town agriculturalist was happy and flaunting her antique neckpiece with her stoic husband Vergo caressing her arms. Makino the owner of pubs was dressed in her best, while Kaya flickered in her elder husband's arms. Viola watched her creation donning the bride and her eyes shifted towards Sanji who was moving in and out helping with the wedding, he had avoided her since the beginning.

Hiluluk and his son Absolom were seated both glaring at Lola, she was playing the bridesmaid as Perona begged and bent her, Viola's dress made her look a curvy mermaid in fuchsia, in plain words, she looked pretty. Chopper and Lamy, the children out of wedlock were the ring bearer and Chimney was the flower girl.

Doflamingo stood at the center in his pink official fur coat, Mihawak walked his daughter clad in a flowing gown and flower crown donned her flowing pink hair. Coby was nervous and in his official clothes of robe, coat and muffler, being an orphan he had no next of kin or close friends, hence he asked Luffy to be his best man. Luffy patted him on the back, the shopkeeper had no suit, he borrowed his coat from Shanks and trousers from Law, Viola did a quick makeshift altering to hide the truth.

"I am afraid" Coby mumbled as Perona walked towards him. "You should be" both Doflamingo and Luffy mumbled back. "It's love you chose" Doflamingo speaks like a doting father. "And the path of love is not so easy" Luffy mumbles like a brother. "You have to work hard, care harder and never stop trusting" Doflamingo adds looking at Luffy. "Most importantly, you should never ever give up on other person when they give into doubt. Love is worth everything" Luffy smiles at Doflamingo and for the first time Doflamingo doesn't see Luffy as a threat warned about in scriptures, but a lonely boat in search of an anchor, and his son was the anchor to that boat.

* * *

Sanji deliberately sits near Lola and serves her food. Dofalmingo, Shanks and Mihawak sit on the same table. The bride and groom talk with everyone. Luffy and Law take up the task of serving.

"Luffy-kun" Kaya waves and Luffy walks towards her table. "May I have some of the roasted Lamb, it's been years I tasted something so good" the countess smiles. "Sure" Luffy pours her plate with roasted lamb pieces with thick creamy gravy of vegetables while her husband glares at her from another table.

"Law, you are dating him, right?" Makino whispers winking at the shopkeeper and both Sharley and Monet give him curious look. "Yes" Law nods. "His arse is hot" Sharley comments biting into her stuffed veggies. "He does" Law grins. "Have you had sex" Monet asks. "Not yet" Law wonders why everyone to know that and pours shrimps on Monet's plate. "Why? He looks delicious! This boy he made Vergo buy this beautiful antique neckpiece, and some candles, once we burn the candles, we are making love all night. I assumed you would do the same" Monet and other two were always blunt, a reason he tolerated this trio of affluent ladies.

"Now I know why people buy those candles in bunches" Law laughs.

* * *

 ** _"Dearest of mine._**

 ** _Today at dawn we wrapped up the seven-day long Carnival, I had invited Mihawk and his little girl to enjoy the carnival. You must have figured it, I wanted Law to marry Perona. But our son has set his heart on someone and Perona by twist of fate did not fall in love with my second hope Sanji, but had a quick wedding with Brother Coby. The person Law has fallen in love with, has a child and I am not particularly in favour for this relationship, yet last night when I saw Law so happy with his lover, I couldn't help but feel my heart relax. I had a strange relaisation, it doesn't matter who you love, it's better being with someone of your own gender than being lonely. I understand forcing Law to marry a girl would be disastrous to both him and the girl. For first time in my life I felt jealous of the people in love._**

 ** _Corazon has charmed an adorable fisherwoman's heart, it made me so happy to see him trying to look for love. I don't know how Shanks does it? How can he be so happy, content being alone? I don't! Law looked so alive and happy in love, dearest I wish you were sitting beside me to see our Grumpy son laughing to his core, Dressrosa was blooming in love today. Yet I was alone, sad, jealous, angry and so empty._**

 ** _For all these years, I had taken you for granted, assumed you would be by my side forever, I had typed your love for me so selfless that I never showed my own devotion to you. I have loved you every breathing moment of my life for last thirty years but I never expressed it. I had never thought my one action would enrage you so much, I had become conceited to think that you won't be able to live without me. Yet here we are, thirty years of marriage later, separated from each other for almost six months for first time. This separation proved me, it is me who is incapable of living without you._**

 ** _My nights are cold, empty, sad and lonely. Please return to my dearest, without you Dressrosa is a prison of duties for me._**

 ** _Forever in your love_**

 _ **Yours Doffy.**_

The mayor closes his envelope and hands it to his son. "What are you both exactly fighting about again?" Law asks as he sees his father get out of his formal attire of the Mayor. "That's your mum's and my personal business" Doflamingo sighs. "Yet I am the postman to both" Law huffs. "Brat, we bought you to this world! So be a little less full of yourself" Doflamingo grumbled.

"How did you like the food?" Law asks as he places the envelope in his medicine box. "Delicious, actually the best food I ever had" Doflamingo smiled. "Sanji helped Luffy cook" Law informs. "Sanji did what? You know how Dressorosa is too male cooks! The only reason your lover is accepted is because he is not of our own. People can turn nasty" Doflamingo sat on his chair.

"Luffy is not afraid of anybody and it's time we stop caring what people think" Law looks at his father. "Do you love him? That Monkey D-boy?" Doflamingo asks. "Yes, I want to raise a family with him, " Law says with pride. "Have you told him? That you love him?" Doflamingo asks.

"He knows it already" Law shrugged.

"Sometimes, you have to spell it out on a hard day, but especially on the happy day, you should express it more. That's the reason why your Mom is angry, I didn't appreciate her on the silent days, look how many unhappy days have I bought upon myself?" Doflamingo smirked. Before the Mayor could explain, he was engulfed in warmth, a warmth which had been suppressed by the doctor for years.

"She will return, she has too, she loves you most in this world. Like she cherishes you, Luffy is my precious one. But you are right I should tell him this" the long legs and blackcoat left. The wild wind glided and knocked, yelped and cajoled every window in Dressrosa, DonQuixote Trafalgar D Water Law was in going to confess his love.

* * *

Luffy was sweeping his entrance of the Laughmaker, the sudden wedding had left Dressrosa confused and jittery. Brother Coby had been a hopeful choice of son-in-law for many mothers, for their daughter couldn't have gotten such a decent man, no one expected innocent Coby to knock the apple garden so soon, hence the feast left a bitter after taste to many.

When people praised Luffy's cooking, he made it a point that he mentioned Sanji being his helping partner. Sanji's cooking talents were going waste, Luffy could see it. The way he measured each slice of bread for pudding, the accuracy in the julian cut of his cabbage, the dice cut of the lamb chops! Sanji if trained properly would surpass Luffy's skill by leaps and bounds. Luffy knew his own limitations well, dessert, coffee, tea, snacks, anything sweet was his game, he knew almost all the main course his country had, he could make them like professionals but Luffy knew he lacked the magic in heavier dishes. Main Course was not his spell to caste, but he could see Sanji's hands were the perfect one, caring and experimenting, most importantly he never wasted food. Sanji was rotting in Dressrosa's idea of chivalry.

As Luffy opened the door to bring inside his menu board, the said Blonde stood in front of him. "Sanji?" Luffy smiled. "Let me be your apprentice!" the blonde bowed his head. "What?" Luffy was dumbstruck. "I knew you deliberately made me help you with the wedding feast, I have seen you Luffy, you can cook for hundred people alone when you cooked the simple lunch for Shanks's Coating Business meet! Yet today you asked me to help you because you knew how much I loved cooking, you told everybody that I helped you cook" Sanji was embarrassed.

"No, I… I really needed your help… Tru…st me" Luffy stammered. "Luffy, we all know you are a terrible liar" Sanji smiled. "Let me learn the art of cooking from you," Sanji asked. "Two hours in morning, after you make breakfast for the whole family, after five in the evening when you finish your work with Mr. Mayor" Luffy smiled.

"From when do I start?" Sanji asks. "Tomorrow?" Luffy grins. "Thank you" Sanji bows again. "Stop that!" Luffy hugs the blonde. "And dad has decided to give Lola company for next few days, till then she will stay with us" Sanji informs.

"Sanji…" Luffy speaks softly. "Yes… Lu?" the blonde replies. "Let Lola stay with me, you might complicate her heart further since you don't love her, don't be kind when one is heartbroken. That kindness makes one cripple. Right now let's try to make Lola strong not depend on you" Luffy smiles.

"I understand, I shall drop her to you after the dinner" Sanji pats Luffy's head. "Goodnight Lu" the blonde ponders on the impulsive decisions he has taken in twenty-four hours.

* * *

The door was open, and Law walked in. The happy face was staring at the happy coffee cups. "You are late" Luffy looks up, Law feels a shiver run down his spine, Luffy's eyes were liquid and unhappy. "Are you alright?" Law rushes in.

"I may have stirred things up again" Luffy lets mumbles roll on the wild wind. "I never intend too, but I always do. I want to make people happy, but in that process, I may shatter many illusions" Law hugs the boy he loves. "Ssssh…. I know…. I know…" Law engulfs his love in his folds. "Promise me, you won't hate me when things start to happen" Luffy clings to the warmth.

Law pulls Luffy to his lips, he claims the chocolate tasted lips, the taste of nuts, cinnamon, coffee, and happiness, yet the eyes were sad. Law softly makes the taste of Luffy his, he runs his fingers all over Luffy's lean body, the younger yearns to be loved. Law kisses him with all the love he could muster. Law sweeps Luffy up his feet, and takes him towards the floor cushions, he drops Luffy on the soft carpeted floor and flops beside him.

"Law…." Luffy kisses him with the tender touch.

"Monkey D Luffy, today had been an eventful day, I too can perceive things to happen in a domino effect. But, my father has taught me an important lesson today" Law grins.

"What?" Luffy asks curling beside Law.

"One should never forget to express their love" Law giggles. "I know you love me" Luffy twinkles. "Yet I haven't pronounced it out loud" Law kisses Luffy on the nose.

"I love you" Law kisses Luffy's forehead.

"You kissed my forehead" Luffy gives the expression Law had never expected to see. The shopkeeper evaded his eyes, his cheeks were red and his ears pink, Luffy was shy! "Yes I did, I was expecting an I love you too" Law smirked.

"I love you too… I love you… I really do" Luffy closes his eyes as Law plants another kiss on Luffy's forehead. And the shopkeeper kept touching his forehead unconsciously throughout the private dinner, Law made a mental note, Monkey D Luffy believed in actions.

* * *

DISCAIILMER- NOPE NOT MY MANGA

sorry for a long wait, honestly two reviews the last chapter made me a sulking baby. Thank you all for following and favourites, but sometimes we really need reviews for motivation, and this story has a special place in my heart. Hope you liked the Lemonade bar, don't kill me for Sanji and Lola thing.

special thanks to Luna and Foxy for listening to my rants while I wrote this chapter, thanks, guys.

love you all


End file.
